DDT4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Fic n 4 da 4ª temporada by Lady K & TowandaBR. Os exploradores estão cada vez mais perto da verdade... mas e as consequências disso? Estão eles prontos para revelar ou esconder seus segredos? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR!
1. Capítulo 1

**DDT4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES**

**Capítulo 1**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS: **Simmmmmmm, estamos de volta e muito felizes. Esperamos que, para vocês, ler esta fic seja tão prazerosa quanto está sendo para nós escrevê-la. Mas precisamos saber disso, né? Então, **REVIEW!!! **

* * *

No último capítulo (DDT3)...

_Verônica acordou e ficou surpresa ao perceber que ainda era noite. Faltavam boas duas ou três horas antes que surgissem os primeiros raios de sol. Estava feliz por voltar a dividir o quarto com o ainda enfermo Malone e na noite anterior haviam conversado e trocado carícias até dormirem aconchegados. Mesmo tendo dormido tão pouco, sentia-se descansada. E lembrava do que sonhara. Na verdade, o sonho se resumia a imagens desconexas que passaram muito rápido por sua mente: de coisas e lugares que jamais vira._

_Se voltasse a dormir, com certeza não se recordaria de nada ao amanhecer. Não sabia por que, mas decidiu registrar o pouco que ainda lembrava, apesar de duvidar que aquilo pudesse ter alguma importância._

_Com muito cuidado, para não acordá-lo, desvencilhou-se do abraço do jornalista. Aproximou o rosto do dele, sentindo seu cheiro, e sorriu. Depois, em silêncio, vestiu-se e foi para a sala. Sentou em frente ao cavalete, olhando a folha de papel e, pegando o carvão, começou a desenhar. A partir daquele momento era como se, mais uma vez, as imagens estivessem passando diante de seus olhos, e ela se esqueceu de tudo a sua volta, ao mesmo tempo em que ia desenhando nas folhas._

_Estava tão absorta no que fazia que não percebeu o sol nascer horas depois e, nem Summerlee, parado atrás dela. Com ar perplexo o botânico finalmente murmurou._

"_Avalon!"_

A loira virou-se rapidamente no sentido da voz, ainda sem ter certeza do que acabara de ouvir.

"O que foi que disse, professor?"

Summerlee permanece alguns segundos com os olhos presos à tela, fascinado, até conseguir repetir: "Avalon... conheço este lugar... É tudo tão vago... estou começando a lembrar..."

Verônica o conduz para que se sente na sala e, procurando manter a calma, gentilmente insiste que explique o que significa o desenho para ele.

"Quando voltei para cá, vocês disseram que eu havia estado perdido durante muito tempo, após minha queda daquela ponte. Entretanto, tudo que me lembro ou acreditava lembrar era que acordei nas margens do rio e vocês não haviam me esperado. Por mais que tentasse, lembrava-me apenas disso, o que atribuí a um possível golpe que me causou uma amnésia parcial ou mesmo a alguma falha, você sabe, já não sou mais nenhum jovenzinho. Mas, quando vi seu desenho, me vieram imagens à mente... e o nome... Avalon."

"É o lar das protetoras, Summerlee. É o lugar onde possivelmente encontraremos nossas respostas e... talvez... minha mãe. Não sei se já estive lá, não me recordo. Esta noite fui acometida por sonhos tão intensos com esse lugar, que resolvi desenhá-los, antes que esquecesse. Não tinha idéia de até que ponto essas imagens seriam mesmo reais... mas agora..." - ela explica-lhe pensativa. - "Do que o senhor se lembra?"

"São imagens vagas e desconexas. Primeiro, ouço algumas vozes, acho que de Marguerite e de Roxton, falam de uma tempestade e estão acompanhados. Depois, só o silêncio e uma dor profunda em meu abdômen. Jardins floridos, com espécimes fascinantes que eu adoraria catalogar. Uma cidade que me lembrou Sevilla, na Espanha, e um grande templo, este mesmo que você estava desenhando. Por fim, uma bela mulher, igual a você, só que mais velha. Então um grande clarão e nada mais. Logo estava de volta à casa da árvore, com vocês".

"Algo me diz que estamos muito próximos de descobrir a verdade, professor. Todos nós." - ela esboça um sorriso esperançoso e otimista.

"Conhecei a verdade e ela vos libertará minha cara." - concluiu Summerlee.

* * *

Com o passar dos dias, sem ainda saber o porquê de fazê-los, Verônica concluiu uma série de desenhos com as imagens do que Sumerlee chamara Avalon. Arthur também continuava com as mesmas lembranças vagas que não compreendia. Todos ficaram curiosos e sabiam que havia algum significado em tudo aquilo. Concentraram-se então em tentar ajudar a loira e o botânico na busca de suas memórias. Sobretudo, Marguerite tornou-se constante companheira dos dois em suas caminhadas diárias à procura de lugares que pudessem trazer à tona alguma recordação, mas todas as tentativas se mostraram infrutíferas.

* * *

Os cavalos respiram com dificuldade no clima frio e úmido de Londres, sempre coberta pela névoa, enquanto seu condutor exigia o máximo deles. No interior da carruagem, uma dama distinta, com os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque e cobertos por um discreto chapéu cor de marfim, levanta o pequeno véu que cobre seu rosto e retira de sua pequena bolsa um par de luvas. Veste-as, protegendo as mãos macias e bem cuidadas. Os olhos verdes, intensos, fitam sua acompanhante, enquanto conversam.

"Não há preço que pague o prazer que terei quando mostrarmos a tia Anne o que eu trouxe da América do Sul. Ela bem que poderia ter um infarto nesse momento e fazer o favor de morrer, bem na nossa frente" - Hellen sorri vitoriosa.

"Não conte com isso, minha filha. Aquela insuportável parece resistir a tudo, sempre fazendo aquele tipinho de boa moça, a mais querida e a mais amada. Não sei a quem quer enganar! Vamos deixar bem claro que agora é apenas uma questão de tempo para que você tenha total poder sobre os bens da família. A essa altura é impossível que Anne venha a encontrar sua filha e, além do mais, o destino quis que a metade do oroborus viesse parar em suas mãos..."

"Destino? Quase morri para consegui-lo..."

"De qualquer forma não há o que discutir, foi a escolha do destino que tudo caminhasse para esse desfecho" - responde Charlote, imperturbável e em gozo ao pensar na idéia de finalmente retirar tudo das mãos da irmã.

"Conte-me, chegou a dizer a Elizabeth sobre seu filho, John?"

Charlote deu um longo suspiro - "E para quê? Você quase não voltou, e pelo que me disse as chances de que ele consiga também são mínimas. Talvez sequer deseje voltar, pois parece estar muito confortável naquele fim de mundo. Falar disso seria fazê-la reviver um passado que se não foi esquecido, está adormecido. Deixemos os mortos onde devem estar."

Não demorou muito tempo para o veículo cruzar o caminho cercado de árvores que leva à grande residência dos Mayfair. Atenta a cada detalhe, Charlote admirou tudo ao seu redor: os jardins bem cuidados, a casa em que crescera e tantas lembranças que emergiam. E tudo em breve seria dela. Ainda que a verdadeira dona fosse sua filha, mesmo assim considerar-se-ia gratificada. Seria sua filha, e não a de Anne, quem tomaria conta da grande fortuna.

Não demorou a que a governanta as levasse à presença de Anne Mayfair, como haviam solicitado ao baterem na porta. Foram recebidas na biblioteca, onde ela e o marido, Leon, cuidavam da maior parte dos negócios da família.

Pouco havia mudado naquela sala. O piso de tábua corrida cuidadosamente envernizada, o enorme e belíssimo tapete, as cadeiras de veludo verde escuro, os metais das maçanetas das portas e da prataria cuidadosamente polidos, os antigos livros com suas letras douradas, a lareira, tudo absolutamente impecável... o tempo parecia não ter passado naquela casa. E nem a sensação de vazio que há muito nela existia.

"Charlote, Hellen... eu gostaria de poder dizer que fiquei feliz com a visita de vocês, porém como já me deram provas suficientes de que nenhum afeto ou interesse mantêm por mim, peço-lhes que sejam rápidas, diretas e objetivas." - apesar dos longos anos entristecidos desde o desaparecimento de Marguerite, Anne pouco havia perdido de sua beleza. Na verdade, o amadurecimento a tornou ainda mais elegante. Os cabelos mostravam alguns fios brancos e ainda tinha os mesmos olhos grandes e encantadores embora tristes. Ainda que exibisse marcas de expressão, estas não tiravam sua beleza. Ao contrário ressaltavam ainda mais sua postura altiva.

"Melhor do que falar, vou mostrar, querida irmã." - Charlote retirou um lenço de sua bolsa, desenrolando-o de forma premeditadamente lenta, revelando o pequeno objeto de metal, o qual foi imediatamente reconhecido por Anne.

"O oroborus!!! Mas... é impossível, absolutamente impossível que tenha chegado às suas mãos." - os sentidos ameaçaram faltar-lhe e necessitou sentar-se para não cair. Estendeu as mãos para tocar o objeto. Charlote o puxou, impedindo o contato.

"Impossível por quê? Não tomarei seu tempo porque sua presença me é repugnante. Apenas quero que saiba que estou com ele e que Hellen é a próxima na linhagem. Você perdeu sua filha e nunca a terá de volta. Com certeza está morta. Triste, triste, triste..." – debochou Charlote, com um sorriso macabro e saindo pela porta da biblioteca, passando rapidamente por Leon que, informado da presença de sua cunhada e sua sobrinha, correu em socorro da esposa.

Encontrou-a pálida e tremendo.

"Anne? O que houve? Está se sentindo mal? Antonia, Antonia, chame o médico imediatamente!"

"Shhhhhh... não, Leon... não é necessário... já está passando." – ela respirou fundo – "É que... não posso acreditar..."

O marido a serviu com um copo de água e esperou que ela bebesse.

"Charlote veio aqui com o oroborus." – continuou ela – "Eu sei, é impossível... mas eu o vi, o pedaço que entreguei a Abigail. Receio que algo tenha lhe acontecido... Charlote continua obcecada por ter o domínio da fortuna, a mesma que foi inútil para encontrarmos nossa filha. Ah, Marguerite, onde você está?"

"Não diga mais nada. Vou levá-la para o quarto, quero que descanse e então pensaremos no que pode ter acontecido. Elas não podem nos fazer nada e você sabe disso." - apoiada pelo marido, Anne foi conduzida a seus aposentos, mas a dúvida continuava a incomodar-lhe. O que teria acontecido com Abigail?

* * *

"Olá, Edward Malone!"

Escrevendo distraído à sombra da árvore o jornalista levou um susto e levantou-se rapidamente. Confuso, levou algum tempo encarando a mulher a sua frente até finalmente falar alguma coisa.

"Senhora Layton?" – disse incrédulo.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DDT.4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES**

**Capítulo 2**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia, sobrenatural, drama (muito drama) e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS: **Gente, primeiramente, quero dizer que se DDT virar filme, não abro mão da Nicole Kidman interpretar a Hellen! Ela é perfeita, pelo menos, foi nela que pensei qdo a criei, bem ao estilo Moulin Rouge :D

*Marguerrite: Fica calma que eu tbm sou 100% R&M (a TowandaBR não é, temos que ter cuidado com ela, pois queria resumir as partes R&M e substituir por N&V rs...), mas essa introdução vai ser importante no desenrolar da fic. No capítulo 3 em diante vai ter R&M atéééé!!!

*Lidy: logo vc vai entender, qualquer duvida, corre nas DDTs passadas! As postagens serão fixas de 4 em 4 dias, ou antes, dependendo do número de reviews :D

*Luanaa: Creiaaaaaaa, DDT voltou! E já estamos pensando na DDT5 também! Calma, calma, muitas perguntas, logo serão respondidas :)

*Mamma Corleone: Ah demorou só um pouquinho rs... (mais de anos kkkk) Eu acho a Hellen muito mais vaka que a mãe, até porque ela já pegou nosso santo né kkkkk Deixa vc ver o que ela ainda vai aprontar!!!!

*Elis: Calma aí que agora vc não vai poder matar ninguém kkkkk Tudo será respondido a seu tempo rs...

*Rosa: se bem te conhecemos, vc reclamaria de qualquer jeito, independente do tamanho da fic! Mas quando tem futebol na TV, o capítulo da novela não é menor??? Então...

Obrigada por todas as reviews, a atenção e o carinho de vcs! Para os capítulos saírem mais cedo, tudo depende de vcs (longe de nós querer fazer chantagem *carinha angelical*) :)

* * *

**No capítulo 1 de DDT4...**

"_Olá, Edward Malone!"_

_Escrevendo distraído à sombra da árvore o jornalista levou um susto e levantou-se rapidamente. Confuso, passou algum tempo encarando a mulher a sua frente até finalmente falar alguma coisa._

"_Senhora Layton?" – disse incrédulo._

"Como vai, senhor Malone?" – ela riu. O jornalista continuou parado – "Não se assuste. Não sou uma visão, nem fruto de sua imaginação."

"Desculpe. É que foi tão... inesperado." – ele pareceu lembrar-se – "Wow... Verônica vai ficar surpresa... posso levá-la à Casa da Árvore... sua casa... por favor, vamos..."

"Espere..."

"Esperar? Não, ela já esperou demais..." – estava eufórico.

"Senhor Malone... Ned..."

"O que?"

"Vim aqui por sua causa."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Vamos nos sentar e eu explicarei tudo."

* * *

Embora tivessem perdido o trion e o oroborus, Roxton não podia estar mais feliz do que naqueles dias. Challenger estava a salvo, Summerlee havia retornado e descoberto que eram grandes as probabilidades de a herdeira ser sua sobrinha-neta, e o mais importante de tudo: os anos de solidão haviam terminado. Marguerite o libertara de uma prisão escura e incerta. Eles viveriam num mundo de luz e felicidade, fosse onde fosse. Para ele, o futuro brilhava como uma moeda de ouro.

Ele riu de seus próprios pensamentos. Nunca fora um sonhador, mas ultimamente sua natureza prática parecia estar menos evidente.

"Roxton, preciso muito falar com você." – o cientista interrompeu os pensamentos do caçador que se preocupou com o ar grave do amigo.

"Claro, George." – disse parando a leitura.

"Podemos ir até o laboratório? Não gostaria que fôssemos interrompidos."

No alto da escada, Challenger pendurou o aviso entalhado em madeira, que usava em diversas ocasiões, onde dizia:

"_Experimento perigoso sendo realizado. Não se aproxime."_

Só então os homens desceram as escadas.

* * *

Sentados à sombra da árvore, Malone prestou atenção quando Abigail prosseguiu.

"Foi você quem matou Mordren, Ned?"

"Não. Eu o impedi que matasse Verônica e durante a luta ele caiu, mas qualquer pessoa poderia ter feito isso. Apenas fui o primeiro a chegar... por que a pergunta?"

"É interessante observar como o mundo gira. Anos atrás meu marido salvou um garotinho que ia em direção à rua."

"Continue..."

"Estávamos em New York, no Central Park e ele se soltou da mão da babá. Thomas o pegou antes que ficasse em perigo..." – Abigail observou a expressão atenta do jornalista e sorriu – "Você continua com o mesmo olhar curioso que eu vi quando o peguei no colo naquele dia, Ned Malone."

O rapaz estava atordoado.

"Quer dizer?..."

"Mesmo sem sabermos, parece que Thomas o salvou para que você salvasse nossa filha."

"Mas ela me salvou muitas vezes antes. Acho que o destino de sua família é me proteger." – ele sorriu embaraçado. Só então notou o pingente no pescoço da mulher – "O trion. É igual ao que Verônica entregou a Hellen."

"Ficaria surpreso se lhe dissesse que este é o mesmo trion?"

"A senhora o recuperou."

"Sim."

"E quanto a Hellen?"

"Provavelmente em Londres." – Ned ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas Abigail apressou-se em continuar a conversa – "Preciso de sua ajuda."

"Basta dizer o que devo fazer, senhora."

"Não aceite meu pedido antes que eu lhe conte do que se trata."

* * *

"Eu pensei muito se deveria ou não ter essa conversa com você, Roxton." – O cientista sentou suspirando pesadamente – "Agora não sei como começar."

Roxton estava tão sério quanto o amigo, que fez uma longa pausa.

"Quando estive prisioneiro de Hellen e Rouanet, pude ouvir várias de suas conversas. Aqueles dois não são nada discretos."

"Vá direto ao assunto, George."

"Sua mãe e a de Hellen são muito amigas, certo?"

"Sim. Elas se afastaram um pouco nos últimos anos, mas até onde sei, continuam amigas... Você não me trouxe aqui para falar dos relacionamentos de amizade de minha mãe. Está me deixando impaciente."

"John, Hellen disse que a mãe dela é eternamente grata a sua mãe por ela ter escondido a criança na propriedade da família."

"Não faço idéia do que esteja falando, George."

"Durante a conversa, Hellen disse claramente que Mordren raptou a prima, a mando da mãe dela."

O caçador olhou incrédulo para o amigo.

"Isso é absurdo."

"John..."

"Você estava ferido, tinha batido a cabeça. Nada disso é verdade."

"Meus ouvidos ainda funcionam perfeitamente." – o cientista estava nervoso assim como o caçador que o olhou falando rispidamente.

"Eu conheço minha mãe melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Ela jamais faria isso. Você está ficando velho, George. Nem percebeu que Hellen o usou falando essas bobagens."

"Pense um pouco, Roxton. Por que ela faria isso?"

"Porque tudo o que ela quer é me separar de Marguerite. Pois preste muita atenção, Challenger. Esta conversa morre aqui."

"É melhor você se acalmar. Eu duvido muito que Hellen saiba que Marguerite é sua prima seqüestrada. Se nem a própria Marguerite sabia disso até pouco tempo..."

"Eu estou muito calmo." – ironizou o caçador se dirigindo até a escada.

"Roxton, acho que Marguerite tem o direito de saber. No entanto, preferi conversar a sós com você, pois também acho que a decisão de falar com ela a esse respeito deve ser sua... mas não se esqueça que posso mudar de idéia."

"Você não vai dizer nenhuma palavra a ninguém. Ninguém! Está entendendo?"

"Não sei até quando poderei carregar este segredo, John. Coloque-se na minha situação... Portanto, decida antes que eu faça isso."

* * *

"Tenho sob minha guarda um objeto." – Abigail pegou um pequeno saco de estopa e tirou a metade do oroborus de seu interior. Malone arregalou os olhos surpreso.

"Esta é a parte que Verônica e Marguerite procuravam na caverna?"

"Sim. Eu o escondi naquele local e ele correu perigo ao ser descoberto por Rouanet. Quando fui alertada pelos avatares da entrada dele, Mordren e de Hellen no platô, decidi que seria mais seguro tira-lo de lá, e assim o fiz."

Ned prestava muita atenção. A mulher continuou.

"Não acho que seja seguro recolocá-lo no mesmo lugar, ou até mesmo em outro esconderijo, por isso tenho mantido a peça comigo. Mas agora preciso retornar a Avalon onde o oroborus não pode entrar e é por isso que preciso de um guardião... E esse é você, Ned."

"Eu?" – o jornalista deu um sorriso nervoso, visivelmente incomodado.

"Sim. Por isso lhe disse que não aceitasse meu pedido antes que eu contasse do que se trata. Então me deixe continuar e só então decida."

"Está bem."

"O oroborus me foi entregue em confiança por uma pessoa pela qual tenho grande afeição."

"Anne Mayfair."

"Exatamente. E assim como Anne confiou em mim, devo fazer a mesma coisa. Confiar em alguém para que assuma por algum tempo esta responsabilidade."

"Mas por que eu? Pode entregá-lo a um avatar... ou melhor... entregue a Marguerite. Pelo que sabemos que ela pode ser a legítima dona."

"Os avatares são os guardiões das protetoras e dariam suas vidas para me proteger, mas não para proteger o oroborus. Quanto a senhorita Krux, tudo leva a crer que ela seja a herdeira Mayfair, mas preciso ter certeza absoluta."

"Roxton e o professor Summerlee estão envolvidos demais para que possam carregar este fardo com isenção necessária. Verônica ainda tenta descobrir a respeito de seu próprio legado. George Challenger é um brilhante cientista, mas tem um ego tão grande quanto sua genialidade. Apesar da aparente frieza, duvido que conseguisse manter segredo. Quanto a você, tenho total confiança de que, caso aceite esta missão, você permanecerá fiel a ela."

"Não poderei contar a ninguém? Nem a Verônica?"

"Não. Assim como ninguém deve saber que nos encontramos."

"Isto é um teste senhora? Quer dizer... está me testando por causa de Verônica?"

"Verônica já fez sua escolha e eu a minha. Mas esteja certo de que minha escolha está sendo feita como protetora da metade do oroborus e não como mãe."

Abigail percebeu que ele continuava hesitante.

"Ned, olhe para mim. Não se subestime. Você é um homem corajoso e honrado, e eu o escolhi. Preciso de sua resposta."

"E se eu não aceitar?"

"Não poderei voltar a Avalon..."

"... e precisam da senhora lá."

"Sim."

O jornalista coçou a cabeça.

"Acho que não me deixa muita escolha."

"Ned, como deve ter percebido parece que existe um motivo pelo qual vocês foram reunidos aqui no platô. Algum de vocês já se perguntou por que tantos que aqui entram, inclusive Hellen, encontram a saída e vocês não?"

"Muitas vezes. Talvez não tenhamos procurado o suficiente, ou quem sabe por falta de sorte."

"Ou porque vocês ainda têm um caminho que devem percorrer juntos."

"Mas a senhora sabe como sair. Poderia nos dizer!"

"Minha promessa é: eu lhes mostrarei a saída do platô quando vocês terminarem o que tem que fazer aqui."

"Eu o guardarei, senhora, mas não sei até quando poderei carregar esse segredo. Verônica com certeza saberá que escondo alguma coisa."

Abigail recolocou a metade do medalhão dentro pequeno saco de estopa que colocou na mão do jovem.

"Acho que deve pensar um pouco sobre o que acontecerá se dividir este segredo com ela."

Malone refletiu.

"Tem razão. Vou pensar sobre contar-lhe ou não a respeito do oroborus, mas..." – ele se levantou pegando a mochila onde colocou seus pertences – "...acho que não posso esconder de Verônica que a encontrei." – começou a andar de volta para casa. Virou-se ao ouvir o chamado.

"Ned... Se realmente essa for sua decisão, diga a ela que a amo."

"Eu direi." - o jornalista acenou com um sorriso antes de continuar seu caminho.

* * *

Voltando para casa, após o encontro com Abigail, Ned estava eufórico para dar a Verônica notícias que a tanto tempo ela ansiava. Mas durante a caminhada as palavras da protetora teimavam em ecoar em sua cabeça.

"_Acho que deve pensar um pouco sobre o que acontecerá se dividir este segredo com ela."_

O jornalista então começou a duvidar do que deveria fazer. Se contasse a ela a respeito de Abigail, seria apenas uma questão de tempo para contar também a respeito do oroborus e, ao fazê-lo, estaria colocando a responsabilidade deste segredo nas costas dela também. Imaginou a situação dela perante Marguerite e os outros... Ned, então, decidiu calar a respeito do que acontecera. Pelo menos até organizar as idéias.

**CONTINUA!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**PS. Acalmem-se, amantes de R&M. Eles são peça fundamental (como todos os aventureiros) nessa confusão toda e estarão mais do que nunca presentes na fic.**_

_**PS2. O capítulo 3 está maraaaaaaaa :D Portanto, deixem review!  
**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**DDT4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES**

**Capítulo 3**

**AUTORAS: **Lady K & TowandaBR

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, comédia, drama (muito drama) e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS:**

* Marguerrite: Acho que agora vc vai ficar um pouquinho mais feliz (digo um pouquinho, logo vc vai entender rs...). E não, eles não são parentes, mas fica calma que quando relembrar as outras DDTs vc vai ficar sussy :D

* Rosa: de fato, até agora, vc está muito comportada, nem parece a barrakeira que conhecemos rs...Mas claro, temos que passar mel na boca dos leitores para fisgá-los! Saudades de tudo tbm!!!

* Luanaa: Como assim hoje não teve futebol??? Teve sim, São Paulo e não sei quem rs... Vc está pegando a mania da Rosa rs... Mas aí está para matar sua curiosidade, o cap 3 maraaaaaaaaa :D  
* AmandaBBC: Aqui é TowandaBR. Obrigada pelo elogio. Mas que frase foi aquela "(pena que ela prefere N&V, é óbvio que R&M são os melhores Mas gosto é gosto, fazer o quê)"... por causa disso a partir de agora **cortarei TODAS** as cenas R&M e substiruirei por N&V. Incluindo esse cap 3.

Oi, Amanda, aqui é Lady K! Seu comentário gerou uma briga! A TowandaBR surtou e queria deletar as cenas R&M, mas antes, eles seriam mortos pelo T-rexton! Felizmente, consegui acalma-la antes da publicação do capítulo rs...

* Anny Ruas: Ficamos muito felizes em tira-la da sua posição passiva, como vc disse e esperamos tira-la outras vezes também rs... Obrigada por seu comentário!

* * *

Summerlee, Marguerite e Verônica estranharam o silêncio à mesa do jantar. Não que eles mesmos estivessem interessados em conversar muito, afinal, estavam enfrentando dias cansativos, mas os três homens pareciam muito distantes e estranhos.

"Pode me passar a salada, Roxton?" – disse Verônica aguardando a resposta do caçador, que não esboçou reação. A moça trocou um olhar com a herdeira e Arthur, antes de insistir – "Roxton!"

"Hã?...o que?"

"A salada. Pode me passar a salada?"

"Claro... desculpe." – o caçador atendeu o pedido para rapidamente voltar ao seu estado distraído.

Marguerite, Arthur e Verônica se entreolharam. Foi a vez da herdeira tentar.

"George, pode me passar o champagne?"

O cientista sabia que não havia champanhe à mesa há muito tempo, mas estava com o pensamento muito distante para perceber a brincadeira da morena e sequer levantou a cabeça, entregando-lhe a jarra com água.

"Escreveu muito hoje, Malone?" – Arthur puxou conversa – "Malone?"

"Hã?" – o jornalista levantou a cabeça – "Não, obrigado, já estou satisfeito... Com licença." – Levantou-se indo até a pia e começando a limpar a louça, uma de suas obrigações naquele dia. Challenger aproveitou a deixa.

"Se me dão licença, tenho algumas coisas a fazer." – Colocou o prato na pia e rapidamente dirigiu-se ao laboratório. Foi a vez de Roxton levantar.

"Desculpem, mas quero limpar meu rifle para caçar amanhã."

Os amigos pararam atônitos, até que Marguerite se pronunciou.

"Algum de vocês entendeu alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Não mesmo."

Os três falavam baixo, tentando evitar que Malone escutasse, o que era muito improvável. Mas pouco importava, porque assim como Challenger e Roxton, o jornalista estava imerso em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Roxton ficou até tarde, aparentemente, muito distraído com a limpeza do rifle e outras armas, além da organização de sua mochila. Apenas suas mãos trabalhavam nisso, enquanto sua mente vagava, muito distante dali.

Sem sono, perdera a noção do tempo, passando horas nesse isolamento. Quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Marguerite adormecida. O diálogo com Challenger permanecia vivo em sua mente.

Por mais que seu coração rejeitasse a idéia, não podia negar que a conversa que o cientista ouvira entre Rouanet e Hellen não podia ser ignorada.

E se contasse a Marguerite? Certamente ela entenderia que ele jamais soubera de nada. Mas e se não entendesse e se afastasse? Não podia perdê-la. Nem agora, nem nunca. Ao contrário, precisava mostrar-lhe o quanto ela era importante para ele.

O mais silenciosamente possível, tirou suas botas. Depois, observando a mulher que dormia, despiu-se completamente e, bem devagar, foi se embrenhando por baixo dos lençóis, colando sensualmente seu corpo junto ao dela.

"Você está acordada?" - sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela abriu os olhos. Ainda com expressão sonolenta acariciou o rosto do homem que amava.

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios e o pescoço enquanto o corpo da herdeira rapidamente já reagia as carícias. Roxton abriu-lhe as pernas e penetrou-a profundamente. Ela arqueou o corpo de prazer.

"John?"

Ele colocou os dedos delicadamente em seus lábios.

"Shhhh!!! Apenas me deixe amá-la."

* * *

Com Malone não foi diferente, ao isolar-se na biblioteca, até finalmente ir se deitar. Certamente Verônica já estava dormindo, o que era um alívio para ele. Ela o conhecia muito bem para saber que escondia alguma coisa. Precisava evitá-la.

"Está tudo bem?" – Verônica perguntou quando ele deitou-se a seu lado.

"Está sim. Só estava sem sono."

"Quer conversar?"

"Agora não. Estou cansado." - Ele virou de costas – "Desculpe."

Ela sorriu enroscando seus braços carinhosamente no peito do jornalista que se aninhou a ela segurando suas mãos.

"Eu te amo." – murmurou ele para uma Verônica que já caía no sono.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o mesmo clima de estranhamento permanecia à mesa do café, praticamente paupável. Roxton e Malone, como nunca antes, demonstraram pressa para sair o mais rápido possível e entregarem-se a suas tarefas diárias. Estranhamente, ambos haviam se levantado antes das mulheres, sem acordá-las, ou ao menos era o que pensavam. Usando a caça como pretexto, partiram sem maiores explicações.

Marguerite, auxiliada por Verônica, tirava a mesa do café da manhã. Assim que Summerlee se recolheu a seus aposentos, a herdeira olhou em volta, assegurando-se de estarem sozinhas.

"Verônica, sou eu ou os homens estão diferentes desde ontem?"

A loira suspira, parando o que fazia, e a encara - "Não, eu realmente senti que todos estão distantes e distraídos, exceto Summerlee. Ontem, Ned mal falou comigo quando foi se deitar, mas preferi não pressioná-lo. Imaginei que talvez fosse cansaço mesmo e uma noite de sono resolveria tudo. Mas hoje... levantou sem dizer nada, vestiu-se e saiu sem se despedir."

"Roxton fez o mesmo. Nenhuma palavra. Nada."

"E Challenger se isolou no laboratório e, desde ontem, mal fala."

"Talvez esteja trabalhando em algum experimento."

"Pode ser. Mas não lembro de ele ter agido desta forma mesmo estando ocupado."

"Eu sei." – a herdeira enxugou as mãos no pano – "Os mistérios parecem nunca acabar."

* * *

A caçada parecia totalmente infrutífera. Malone perdera um grupo de patos: distraído, não os ouviu e quando finalmente usou o rifle, errou, deixando-os escapar. O mesmo fizera Roxton com um raptor que, aliás, não fosse pelo aviso do jornalista, provavelmente o teria pego de supresa.

Desconcentrados, optaram por pescar, coisa que fizeram sem muita conversa. Preocupados com seus próprios conflitos, nenhum dos dois tinha vontade de falar.

* * *

Ao regressar à casa de árvore, viram Challenger fazendo a manutenção do gerador e da cerca elétrica na base da casa da árvore. O cientista olhou para o caçador e John entendeu que George esperava uma resposta.

"Malone, preciso falar com Challenger um instante, será que você se importaria de subir com os peixes?" - Roxton perguntou colocando sua mochila no chão.

"Não, claro..." – o jornalista sentiu o clima pesado no ar.

Havia uma cesta com frutas na mesa ao lado de onde deixara a mochila. Pegou uma maçã e deu-lhe brilho esfregando-a na camisa. Deu uma mordida e ficou olhando para o cientista, que continuou impertubável, porém ciente de que Roxton apenas tomava coragem para continuar a conversa que haviam tido.

"Onde estão Marguerite e Verônica?" - finalmente se pronunciou.

"Foram colher algumas frutas e ervas aromáticas para tempero." - respondeu o cientista, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

"Melhor assim." – fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar – "Ouça, Challenger... Estive pensando sobre o que me disse e... gostaria que entendesse o quanto essa situação é difícil para mim. Primeiramente, porque ainda não estou seguro de que Hellen tenha dito isso por simples descuido. Quero dizer, ela é esperta, se isso fosse verdade, não é algo que sairia dizendo por aí."

"Entendo onde quer chegar, mas peço que seja sensato. Ela não teria como saber que Marguerite, a nossa Marguerite, seria sua prima."

"Ela pode saber por causa do nome."

"Não seja tolo. Marguerite não é um nome nada incomum na Europa. Além disso, me parece demasiado pueril a idéia de que ela o tenha dito para separar vocês, ainda que soubesse da verdade. Use seu bom senso, Roxton."

O caçador coçou o queixo, pensativo.

"Digamos que seja verdade... e se for verdade, pode até parecer desonestidade minha, mas que diferença faria isso agora? Não sabemos quando voltaremos e nem se voltaremos..."

Challenger começava a perder a paciência.

"Roxton, compreendo que receie que seu relacionamento com Marguerite fique abalado. Sei o quanto foi difícil vocês se entenderem. Só peço que pense comigo: sabendo de tudo, como acha que eu vou conseguir olhar para ela? Como acha que ela se sentirá quando descobrir a verdade de outra forma? E quando souber que você e eu guardamos esse segredo? Já pensou o que Marguerite vai sentir quando perceber que você não confiou na capacidade de discernimento dela para saber que você não teve nada a ver com isso? Por Deus, Roxton, você não pode ser penalizado pelos erros de outros. Ela saberá entender! Tenha fé nisso e nos sentimentos de vocês."

"Como pode sequer supor que ela entenderá? Coloque-se no lugar de Marguerite, George. Como ela poderia dividir a vida com o filho de uma pessoa que teve responsabilidade em sua vida de abandonos e perdas?"

O cientista não sabia o que dizer. John o encarou falando com firmeza.

"Challenger, definitivamente, Marguerite não pode saber."

"O que eu não posso saber?"

Se não estivessem tão envolvidos na discussão, teriam ouvido Marguerite e Verônica se aproximando, bem a tempo de ouvir a última frase de Roxton. Pela seriedade e nervosismo da discussão, ela pôde perceber se tratar de algo realmente importante.

Atônitos, nenhum dos dois conseguiu dizer sequer uma palavra.

"Vão ficar aí me olhando? O que eu não posso saber de tão grave?" - perguntou mais uma vez, deixando suas coisas no chão e cruzando os braços. Sem entender nada, Verônica se absteve de qualquer comentário.

"Não é nada, Marguerite." - gaguejou o caçador – "Está tudo bem. Suba com Verônica que, assim que terminarmos a manutenção da cerca elétrica, Challenger e eu ajudaremos no jantar." – virou-se para o cientista – "Certo, George?"

"Ahn... certo." – respondeu hesitante o amigo.

"Vocês dois pensam que sou idiota ou surda?" – Marguerite estava irritada desde cedo e o comportamento ainda mais estranho dos dois piorava tudo – "Eu ouvi muito bem o que você disse, Roxton, e não sou nenhuma simplória para não saber que, pelo tom de sua voz, você falou muito sério."

Após alguns segundos de silêncio que lhe pareceram séculos, com as batidas do coração aceleradas e as mãos suadas, o caçador tomou a coragem para dizer uma das coisas mais difíceis de toda sua vida.

"Verônica, Challenger, podem nos dar licença?"

Rapidamente, a loira e o cientista recolheram suas coisas e tomaram o elevador.

Roxton podia sentir seu peito cada vez mais oprimido. Era como se estivesse sentado sobre um barril de pólvora, prestes a explodir. Desejava ardentemente acreditar no que dissera Challenger, porém, seus instintos gritavam - _"Não conte! Não conte! Ela não aceitará..."_

"Marguerite, sente-se, por favor..." indicou o banco onde diversas vezes sentavam-se para tomar café e conversar enquanto Marguerite fazia pequenos consertos nas roupas dos exploradores.

"Roxton, fale de uma vez. Você nunca foi de fazer rodeios."

"Tem razão." – ele sentou a seu lado segurando-lhe as mãos.

"Você está me deixando nervosa, John." – a irritação deu lugar a uma voz aflita.

"Eu imploro para que você ouça, sem julgamentos precipitados e saiba separar as coisas..."

"Conte de uma vez, você está parecendo um menino que fez arte e, quando precisa contar, pede perdão antecipadamente."

"Ontem, Challenger me procurou para uma conversa muito séria."

"Certo. Continue."

"Ele me falou sobre os dias em que ficou cativo de Hellen e Rouanet."

"Pobre, George. Uma situação terrível."

"Por favor, Marguerite, não me interrompa. Isso é muito difícil para mim." – ela pareceu redobrar a atenção enquanto o homem continuava.

"Contou que em um momento em que ele fingiu dormir, ouviu-os comentar sobre o sequestro de sua prima e..."

"O meu sequestro?"

"Exato... De acordo com o que George escutou dos dois, a idéia partiu da mãe de Hellen, Charlote. Quando você foi levada, eles precisavam de um lugar para esconde-la por algum tempo até que pudessem leva-la para um orfanato. De acordo com o que Challenger ouviu, você foi escondida na propriedade da família da melhor amiga da mãe de Hellen. Essa amiga a escondeu, Marguerite."

A herdeira continuava concentrada em John, esperando que ele continuasse. O caçador engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Você foi escondida por Elizabeth Roxton, minha mãe. Na propriedade de minha família."

Os olhos azul-esverdeados da herdeira brilhavam como ele nunca vira. Aos poucos, as lágrimas começaram a rolar mansa e dolorosamente. E ele não sabia dizer se por mágoa, raiva ou ambos.

"Quero deixar claro que eu não tinha a menor idéia de que isso pudesse ter acontecido, assim como não estou totalmente convencido de que seja verdade ou mais um dos truques de Hellen. Minha mãe seria incapaz de cometer esse crime e, ainda que o tenha feito, eu não tive qualquer conhecimento a respeito e..." – Roxton tentava desesperadamente se defender.

"Chega, Roxton, chega!" - Marguerite o interrompeu tomada de emoção - "Não quero ouvir mais nada.... Não agora... Não sei o que pensar... estou confusa. "

"Marguerite, eu..."

A herdeira soltou suas mãos das do caçador.

"Não sei o que você espera de mim." – ela respirou fundo tentando raciocinar. Era tudo tão inesperado. Quando finalmente retomou algum controle, quebrou o silêncio.

"Quero que volte a dormir em seu quarto, Roxton." - ela mal pôde acreditar ter dito isso – "Eu realmente preciso ficar algum tempo sozinha para pensar... para entender. Estou muito confusa." - há um dia fazia planos para o futuro e, em todos, ele estava incluído. Agora lhe exigia que se separassem, sem saber por quanto tempo e sequer, se haveria volta.

Ele ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas ela fez sinal com a mão para que se calasse. Enxugou as lágrimas como pôde e foi para o elevador, deixando Roxton desorientado.

Estranhamente, a única coisa que John lembrou naquele momento foi do provérbio chinês:

"_Há três coisas que jamais voltam: a flecha lançada, a palavra dita e a oportunidade perdida."_

_

* * *

  
_

**CONTINUA... Uhuuuuuu  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DDT4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES  
**

**Capítulo 4  
**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia, drama (muito drama) e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS:**

* Luanaa:É tudo muito complicado pra Marg, não só pelo Roxton não querer contar, mas pensa, a sogra ter tido a ver com o sequestro dela... é de dar um nó na cabeça mesmo!

* Marguerrite: Se prepara porque virão tempos difíceis para R&M rs... Sobre a cena do Rox, ele estava desesperado porque sabia que talvez fosse a última vez dele (dramaaa).

* AmandaBBC: Continue assim, a TowandaBR acreditou e ficou se achando com o que vc disse rs...

* Mamma Corleone: A separação será inevitável! Haverá drama, muito drama rs... Pensa que é só vc que pode querer matar a Marg fazer o Rox sofrer rs...

* Rosa: Vc está mesmo muito disciplinada! Deixou 2 review e já quase terminou de ler Farwest! Estamos orgulhosas de vc, mas isso não renderá nenhum capítulo a mais, não sonha rs... E n´s avisamos aí em cima da censura, mas quem lê? rs... Nem vc, que é politicamente correta rs...**  
**

* * *

Os dias seguintes passaram lenta e pesadamente para os moradores da casa da árvore. A essa altura, todos já sabiam do motivo do afastamento de Roxton e Marguerite.

Atordoada após a conversa com o caçador, a herdeira refugiara-se na companhia de Verônica até que ele retirasse seus pertences do quarto.

A princípio reticente, ela finalmente contou a loira a conversa que havia tido com John. A amiga ouviu com atenção e decidiu que, naquele momento, o melhor que podia fazer era oferecer o ombro amigo para que Marguerite pudesse chorar. Decididamente, a morena precisava, mais do que tudo, descansar e deixar a poeira baixar um pouco para depois pensar com cuidado e sozinha, a respeito do que estava acontecendo.

No geral, os moradores da casa da árvore optaram por não tocar no assunto com ela, como se isso fosse possível. Era uma situação muito difícil, afinal todos eram amigos dos dois e tomar partido não era uma opção inteligente. Sabiam que Roxton não tinha nenhuma responsabilidade quanto aos atos de sua mãe, mas entendiam os sentimentos de Marguerite. Ela não tinha dúvidas em relação a seu amor pelo caçador, mas fora pega de surpresa por uma revelação tão inusitada que precisava de um tempo para organizar as idéias. Ao menos nesse momento, os amigos, incluindo Roxton, preferiram respeitar as necessidades da herdeira.

John se esforçava para aparentar naturalidade e mostrar-se forte, mas estava disperso e triste. Era a vez de Malone oferecer-lhe companhia, saindo com ele à procura de caça e pesca para abastecer a casa da árvore.

Muitas vezes, procurava estar próximo a Marguerite, ajudá-la, dar-lhe cuidados e fazer as coisas que sabia que agradavam a ela, que agradecia e o tratava polidamente, porém era inegável que as coisas haviam mudado e, em seu íntimo, Roxton temia que talvez não houvesse mais volta.

Por outro lado, o relacionamento entre Verônica e Ned também não ia nada bem. Acuado com a certeza de que ela facilmente o faria revelar a respeito de seu encontro com Abigail, o jornalista se afastou da moça, permanecendo longe dela o quanto podia. À noite dava uma desculpa e só voltava para o quarto de madrugada, quando a loira já dormia, até o dia em que simplesmente não voltou, voltando a dividir os aposentos com Roxton. Malone sabia que era apenas questão de tempo para que Verônica o chamasse para uma conversa direta e sem rodeios e ele duvidava que pudesse mentir e se, quando revelasse o motivo de seu distanciamento, seria perdoado por não ter contado sobre o encontro que tivera com a pessoa que ela desesperadamente sonhava rever há tantos anos. Nada mais era como antes e, assim como Roxton, o jornalista temia que fosse irreversível.

* * *

Verônica começou a sentir cheiro de algo queimando. "_Um princípio de incêndio?" _preocupou-se. Deixou seu quarto e percebeu que a fumaça vinha do laboratório de Challenger, para onde caminhou apressadamente.

Felizmente, encontrou o cientista e Summerlee fumando um de seus charutos, e queimando alguns papéis em um tacho de cobre.

"Desculpe entrar desta forma, senti o cheiro de fumaça e pensei que pudesse ser um incêndio. Algum problema em seus experimentos, Challenger?"

Os olhos de Arthur seguiram os de Verônica e George, que suspirou, mostrando desânimo e cansaço - "Não, minha cara. O que estou fazendo é destruir as últimas anotações que ainda restaram e que poderiam vir a contribuir para o fim que pude presenciar durante a tempestade."

"Sinto muito, Challenger." – ela aproximou-se colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro - "Sei o quanto isso significa para você." – fez uma pausa – "Por outro lado, já que estamos falando nisso, há outra coisa que, cedo ou tarde, eu gostaria de discutir."

Interessados, Summerlee e Challenger prestavam total atenção à jovem.

"Estive pensando que, com tanta coisa acontecendo, é provável que a saída do platô seja encontrada, quem sabe, muito em breve. O que farão a respeito da descoberta deste lugar? Provar sua existência foi o desafio que os motivou a chegarem aqui, mas algum de vocês já pensou nas conseqüências de que mais e mais pessoas queiram ver com seus próprios olhos o que vocês mostrarão por fotos e amostras? Sei que parece egoísmo, afinal meu pai trouxe uma expedição de pesquisa para cá, mas, tenho pensado no preço que todos pagaram por essa descoberta. O massacre dos membros da expedição, a morte de meu pai... tudo por causa das riquezas, dos segredos que existem aqui."

Verônica se calou e os dois cientistas se entreolharam, coçando suas barbas.

Summerlee foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. "Fomos todos trazidos aqui por nosso orgulho, vaidade, ganância. Da descoberta, da honra, da aventura, da riqueza... irônico, porque a única coisa que nos servirá nesse momento é a humildade. Entendo sua preocupação, Verônica, e penso que tem fundamento. O que você acha, Challenger?"

"É desnecessário dizer que o orgulho maior sempre foi o meu maior motivo: provar que você, e todos aqueles que ridicularizaram meu trabalho, estavam errados, Arthur. Quantas provas levamos em nossas tentativas de deixar este mundo?" – George sorriu ao lembrar – "Sei onde quer chegar, Verônica, e francamente se fosse há algum tempo atrás, eu seria irredutível em dizer-lhe: inadmissível. Só que neste momento, as circunstâncias me levam a aceitar o que me diz. Por tudo que pude ver do futuro, tenho que concordar que será preferível aceitar uma 'derrota' a sacrificar tantos em nome da vontade de um." – parou por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir – "No entanto, este lugar tem nos permitido aprender tanto que não gostaria de simplesmente deixar para trás conhecimentos que adquirimos aqui. Tenho absoluta certeza de que podemos pensar em como fazer uso dessas experiências sem, contudo, comprometermos o platô."

Verônica sorriu para os dois homens, abraçando-os afetuosamente - "Obrigada, muito obrigada."

* * *

Carregando mochilas e sacolas, Malone, Roxton e Marguerite caminhavam em silêncio pela mata. Traziam alguns suprimentos adquiridos em uma vila próxima: sal, um pouco de metal para fabricação de balas, peles e ervas finas. O calor, que parecia acentuar-se dentro da mata fechada, deixava-os suados, marcando suas roupas.

Haviam parado para sentar um instante e beber água, quando um grito de socorro os deixou em alerta. Imediatamente, pegaram as armas e correram na direção de onde vinham os pedidos de ajuda.

Sob uma árvore de raízes tabulares, protegendo-se em seu vão, encontrava-se um homem vestindo uma capa. O capuz não permitia que seu rosto fosse visto. Junto a ele, dois raptors o cercavam. Procurava defender-se com um cajado de madeira, o que era bastante ineficaz, e não tardaria que os animais conseguissem seu intento.

Roxton deu o primeiro tiro, matando um dos animais, mas, antes que Malone o acertasse, o segundo raptor mordeu o braço de sua vítima. Os três exploradores correram para ajudá-lo.

O homem encapuzado encolheu-se, gemendo de dor.

"Você está bem?" - quis saber Roxton.

"Meu braço... está sangrando muito..." - respondeu uma voz grossa. Abaixou o capuz, revelando seu rosto. Todos se sobressaltaram, assustados, e imediatamente apontaram suas armas.

Era uma criatura inacreditável, diferente de qualquer outra que já tinham visto ou ouvido falar no platô. O rosto, de pele aveludada e tom cinza, era achatado, com uma testa enorme onde se desenhavam símbolos simétricos, como cicatrizes feitas propositalmente. Na testa via-se um par de pequenos chifres. As mãos eram alongadas e seus dedos, finos, enquanto seu corpo era coberto de pêlo curto e acinzentado, um pouco mais escuro que seu rosto e lembrava um bode. Por fim, ao invés de pés, possuía patas com cascos.

"Quem diabos é você???" - Marguerite foi a primeira a perguntar.

O ser, de olhos verdes claríssimos, virou-se para ela, parecendo ao mesmo tempo surpreso e fascinado.

"Morrighan?... Céus!... Não... Por favor, não temam. Permitam apresentar-me... Sou Fausto, conhecido também como fauno..."

"Quer... quer dizer, fauno, pã, cernunos?" – interrompeu Malone

"Exatamente."

Antes que Marguerite e Roxton perguntassem, o jornalista continuou.

"Fauno era um deus romano, protetor dos pastores e rebanhos. Com o tempo, deixou de ter caráter divino e passou apenas a ser uma divindade campestre e mortal que protegia os rebanhos e as plantações de trigo. Nos livros que li, sempre o desenhavam com cabeça de homem e corpo de bode."

"Está absolutamente certo, meu amigo. Mas me chamem apenas Fausto, e aqui estarei para servi-los" – a criatura fez uma pequena reverência com a mão.

Ainda com certa resistência, abaixaram as armas. Roxton ajoelhou-se tirando a caixa de primeiros socorros que sempre levava com ele e, com Ned ajudando, pôs-se a cuidar da ferida de Fausto.

"Do que me chamou?" - quis saber Marguerite finalmente refeita da visão do estranho ser.

"Você é Morrighan, a sacerdotisa dos druidas que enfim retornou. A marca de nascença em seu ombro é a prova do seu direito divino."

Marguerite deu um sorriso irônico - "Novamente essa história. E como você sabe que tenho alguma marca?"

Fausto pareceu ignorar a pergunta e prosseguiu.

"Durante séculos seus descendentes tem aguardado a sua volta. Seu lar e tudo que é seu a aguardam. Vejo uma força superior atuando aqui. Nosso encontro não foi acidental. Só aconteceu de forma imprevista."

Marguerite parecia nervosa com as palavras do visitante e resolveu adotar uma posição defensiva – "Muito interessante, mas ainda temos muito que caminhar. Nos vemos a qualquer hora por aí, Fausto." – virou-se para Roxton e Malone – "Se já terminaram, vamos embora, rapazes."

"Não podemos deixá-lo aqui." - interveio o caçador, sendo apoiado por Ned – "Ele sangrou muito e vai acabar atraindo predadores. Além disso, o ferimento pode infeccionar."

"A nobre ação do dia." - ironizou a herdeira sabendo que era voto vencido.

"Obrigado, obrigado." – os homens ajudaram Fausto a se levantar - "Não vivo muito distante daqui. Agradeceria muito se puderem me acompanhar."

* * *

Caminharam não mais de 20 minutos em direção ao norte até chegarem ao local indicado pela criatura.

A casa de Fausto era uma humilde cabana de madeira onde apareciam pregos mal fixados e tortos, parecendo que o telhado era feito de restos do mesmo material. Decididamente, o construtor não tinha feito um bom trabalho. A alguns metros, um pequeno riacho completava a cena pacata.

Ao entrarem, puderam notar diversos buracos no teto. Mal-humorada, Marguerite torcia o nariz.

"Você deve ter problemas em dias de chuva, meu amigo." – Roxton não resistiu comentar.

"Na verdade, não fico muito por aqui." – disse Fausto sentando-se na cama coberta no que parecia ser um colchão de folhas.

Ele indicou-lhes um vidro na prateleira que Malone levou até ele.

"Este é um bom ungüento e vai acelerar a cura do ferimento." – explicou enquanto passava a pomada bege sobre a pele. Fez uma pausa - "Serei eternamente grato pela ajuda de vocês. Estou muito honrado por receber Morrighan e seus amigos em minha humilde cabana. Aqui, terão sempre um bom amigo. Se me permitem, gostaria de recompensá-los por tudo."

Roxton sorriu - "De fato, não é necessário. Faríamos o mesmo por qualquer um na mesma situação."

Fausto sorriu, levantando-se e procurando algo. Voltou trazendo um livro surrado com a capa feita em couro, onde se via desenhada em letras douradas a cruz celta.

"Não tenho riquezas para oferecer, mas algo que será muito valioso: o mundo exterior que procuram."

Todos ficaram de olhos arregalados.

"Como sabe o que procuramos?" – perguntou Malone intrigado.

"Como disse antes, nosso encontro não foi acidental. Sei e vejo muitas coisas, meus caros. Porém, advirto-os de que só poderão encontrar o que procuram se Morrighan resgatar sua essência, se entrar em contato com a força que teve." - estendeu a ela o livro que trouxe.

"Este é um livro muito especial e irá guiá-la. Mas, para isso, deverá passar por três testes, provando que é digna de encontrar o que deseja. E não estou falando somente de vocês três. A você, Morrighan... Marguerite..." – Fausto pegou a mão da herdeira onde colocou um saquinho de veludo – "...ele mostrará seu futuro."

Ela o olhou, ao mesmo tempo fascinada e assustada. O ser continuou.

"Agora vão, meus amigos."

Os três se entreolharam e examinaram ao redor percebendo que repentinamente estavam agora no exato lugar onde haviam parado para beber água e escutado os gritos do novo amigo.

"Vocês acham que tudo isso foi verdade?" - o jornalista foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

A herdeira mostrou o livro que tinha nas mãos.

"Se é um sonho, parece ser bem real." – retrucou o caçador.

Marguerite finalmente abriu o livro e ficou boquiaberta.

"Olhem!... Não tem nada aqui!... As páginas estão em branco!"

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DDT.4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES**

**Capítulo 5**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar). Breve inspiração no filme _O labirinto do fauno_, que é tudo de bom.

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia, drama **(muito drama)** e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS: **(por TowandaBR)

Jess: Se dá pra confiar no Fausto? Sei lá. Pergunta pra K. Mas não confie na resposta dela porque ela também não sabe... ou será que sabe... Xiiiiii!!! Tô confusa.

AmandaBBC: É sempre um prazer alimentar seu vício. Você está proibida de tentar se curar.

Mamma Corleone: Você nos chamou de malvadas???... Obrigada pelo elogio... quando somosboas, somos boas, mas quando somos muito más somos melhores ainda... He! He! He!

Luanaa: Aí estamos nós, mais uma vez te torturando. É melhor sentar, relaxar e tomar um chazinho de camomila com pitanga antes de começar a ler esse capítulo.

Marguerrite : Você ousou chamar o Ned fofo de idiota? Nunca mais repita isso ou eu vou matar R&M sem dó nem piedade e de forma muito cruel e estraçalhante.

Rosa: Eu vou te hipnotizar... Repita comigo sem parar... O capítulo está gigante... o capítulo está enorme... o capítulo está grandão... vou dar o número e senha do meu cartão do banco para a Si... Continue repetindo.

* * *

O homem bateu à porta da biblioteca e entrou, em seguida falando com a mulher que se encontrava sentada.

"As senhoras Charlote e Hellen a aguardam na sala de estar."

"Obrigada. Já estou indo."

Ela esticou a mão para a bengala e, com alguma dificuldade levantou-se. Depois, lentamente, dirigiu-se ao outro cômodo.

As visitas anunciadas eram, ainda, umas das poucas que Lady Elizabeth Roxton recebia. Com o passar dos anos e as perdas sofridas na família, tornara-se reclusa, evitando os encontros com a sociedade londrina, que passaram a ser enfadonhos e cansativos. A isso, somava-se a idade já avançada, que a tornara menos paciente, tirando-lhe o vigor da juventude.

Mãe e filha levantaram-se ao ver a velha senhora.

"Como vai, Elizabeth?" – sorriu Charlote ao encontrar-se com a matriarca da família Roxton.

"Charlote! Muito me alegra sua visita, minha amiga. Há tempos não nos falamos!" - recebeu-a com um beijo no rosto, sempre mantendo os gestos contidos e polidos. Dispensou a mesma atenção a Hellen.

"Conte-me, Charlote, como estão as coisas? Soube que Hellen retornou a pouco de uma viagem, não?"

Destilando seu costumeiro veneno, Charlote passou a contar sobre seu último encontro com a irmã e inimiga, Anne Mayfair, e de como a humilhara mostrando-lhe a metade do oroborus. Obviamente, ao descrever partes da viagem de Hellen, omitiu muitas delas, incluindo o encontro com seu filho, Lord John Richard Roxton.

* * *

Após a caminhada de volta à casa, Marguerite entregou-se a um delicioso banho morno. Usou os sais e cremes que guardava para ocasiões especiais, trazidos de Londres ainda; na verdade, estava muito tensa, permitindo-se entregar a um simples prazer que, no mundo perdido, é considerado um luxo.

Marguerite desejava saber o significado de tudo que estava lhe acontecendo, e quanto mais desejava, mais tinha a impressão de tomar diversos caminhos que levavam a um grande nada, criando mais perguntas que respostas. Não havia ninguém com quem pudesse conversar, não considerava que os outros pudessem entender... nem mesmo John Roxton.

Por vezes, lamentava amá-lo. Excepcionalmente agora... estarem juntos já havia se tornado um fato, o qual ela havia combatido e fugido durante quase três anos. Tudo para agora ter que deixá-lo.

"Não posso pensar nisso agora." – concluiu.

Em seu quarto, afastou o hobby de seda do ombro onde se via, claramente, sua marca de nascença. De costas para o espelho, afastou os cabelos negros, ainda úmidos, e deslizou os dedos suavemente sobre a pele.

_"O que isso significa, afinal? Preciso saber..."_

Por alguns segundos, algo estranho aconteceu. A mulher no espelho tinha os mesmos traços, vestia as mesmas roupas, fazia os mesmos gestos, mas ao mesmo tempo, Marguerite não a reconhecia como sendo a si mesma. Seu coração disparou e, assustada, sentou-se.

_"Como esperam que eu desperte poderes e toda essa conversa se ninguém me fala nada?"_

Inquieta, puxou o livro dado por Fausto de debaixo da cama.

"Que perda de tempo" - exclamou entediada jogando o livro displicentemente - "Não sei por que pude pensar que..." - deteve-se quando viu que algo começava a se desenhar na primeira página do livro aberto.

"O que está acontecendo?" – murmurou sem esperar resposta. Observava fascinada até que, seja lá que tipo de magia estivesse escrevendo no livro, terminasse seu trabalho. Pegou o objeto e leu em voz baixa o texto escrito ao lado do pequeno mapa.

_"No princípio, tudo era equilíbrio e harmonia. Aos pés de um antigo e sagrado carvalho, os antigos sacerdotes druidas realizavam seus rituais, invocando os bons espíritos e adorando os deuses. Esses eram tempos de glória, quando Morrighan, a salvadora, existia neste mundo. Quando deixou seu corpo físico, a escuridão se apossou de tudo, o frondoso carvalho de outrora começou a morrer. Seus ramos secaram. Seus galhos ficaram velhos e retorcidos. Um mau presságio do que estava por vir... Por baixo de suas raízes vive um animal que não o permite voltar a viver, o guardião de sua morte. Faça com que o animal engula as três pedras mágicas e recupere de seu estômago uma chave dourada. O renascer do carvalho é um sinal divino. Ela voltará."_

"Pedras mágicas?" - lembrou-se do saquinho de veludo que também lhe fora entregue, contendo três pedras de âmbar, semelhantes a mel endurecido. Apertou-as forte, pensando em como faria o descrito pelo livro.

* * *

Sentada à beira do pequeno lago, Verônica jogava distraidamente pequenas pedras sobre a água, observando o movimento ondulatório. Vez por outra, suspirava fundo, os pensamentos muito distantes dali.

"Preocupada?" - perguntou Summerlee a suas costas.

Os dois haviam ido fazer reparos na pequena horta. Como já o havia ajudado e o trabalho que restara só poderia ser executado por Summerlee, a jovem avisou que iria se refrescar no lago, onde ficaria um pouco até a hora de voltarem para casa.

Verônica sorriu desanimada.

"Só pensando. Acho que perdi a noção do tempo." – se apressou em levantar.

"Não se preocupe, minha jovem. Fui mais rápido do que planejei, talvez pudéssemos aproveitar esses minutos pra conversar sobre o que a mantém tão pensativa."

Ela voltou a suspirar. A essa altura, conversar com alguém era tudo que precisava.

"Já deve ter notado que eu e Ned..."

"Vocês andam com problemas, não é?"

"Sim... estamos cada vez mais afastados, professor. Tudo ia bem e eu já acreditava que ficaríamos juntos e até pensava na hipótese de passar um tempo com vocês em Londres, quando voltarem... De repente, ele mudou. Tornou-se frio e distante. Começou a me evitar e até voltou para o quarto antigo... Não sei o que pensar."

O cientista coçou a barba branca - "Não quero ser indiscreto, mas foi impossível não perceber o afastamento de vocês. Desconheço os motivos, Verônica, só sei que tenho plena convicção de que Malone a ama muito."

"Então por que se comporta como se fosse o contrário?"

"Minha cara, poderíamos criar várias tentativas que justificassem seu comportamento um tanto anormal. E de que adiantariam meras suposições? O melhor seria uma conversa madura, para que ambos saibam o que está havendo. Não deixe de dizer como tudo isso a está afetando."

A loira parou pensativa por alguns segundos.

"Tem razão, professor. Ned e eu teremos uma conversa definitiva. Obrigada."

* * *

Verônica sobe o elevador da casa da árvore esperançosa e ansiosa. Pensava sobre diversas coisas para dizer ao jornalista, ensaiando mentalmente a melhor maneira de aborda-lo. Estava disposta a ouvir o que fosse preciso, desde que saísse da incerteza que lhe tomava todo e qualquer pensamento.

Discreto, Summerlee foi direto para a biblioteca.

"Ned, precisamos conversar." – disse a loira com firmeza após afastar a cortina e adentrar no quarto que ele dividia com Roxton.

O jornalista colocava alguns objetos na mochila e virou levemente a cabeça, voltando ao que fazia. Temia encará-la e acabar se entregando. Ela era quem mais o conhecia e ele tinha total certeza de que não saberia mentir-lhe.

"Seja breve, estou de saída." - respondeu ele enquanto pensava - _"Você é um covarde e mentiroso, Malone."_

"Ned, olhe para mim. É importante." - disse ela tentando não demonstrar o quanto a indiferença do jornalista a perturbara.

Fechando a mochila e colocando nas costas, Malone finalmente a encarou.

"Acredito que seja. Mas estou de saída. Entenda, estou ocupado demais para lhe dar atenção neste momento."

_"Atenção?"_ - ela perguntou-se - _"Como se eu fosse uma menina que pede atenção!"_

"Está bem, Malone, como quiser. Faça o que tem de fazer, mas saiba que de hoje essa conversa não passa." – ela já ia saindo quando ele a interrompeu.

O jornalista respirou fundo, precisava ser forte. Sentia-se arrasado, não somente por seus sentimentos, mas principalmente pela dor que sabia que iria causar a pessoa que menos merecia isso em sua vida. A mulher que ele tanto amava.

"Pensando bem vamos ter essa conversa agora. Roxton pode esperar." – o coração de Ned batia forte – _"É agora ou nunca." – _falou para si mesmo_._

"Consegue ouvir o que acaba de me dizer? Até pouco tempo você dizia me amar, que foi um tolo em partir, em pensar em me deixar aqui. Até pouco tempo, fazíamos amor e éramos felizes. Agora, você me trata como se eu fosse uma estranha. Ou pior que isso: pareço ter me tornado inconveniente, alguém de quem você precisa se livrar."

"Não diga isso, eu..."

"E não diga que estou imaginando... Você mudou. Evita falar comigo, me ignora, é ríspido e agressivo ou pior ainda, indiferente. O que está acontecendo com você? Conosco?"

"Você tem uma educação tão à frente, pensei que entenderia melhor a situação."

Verônica sentiu o rubor crescer nas maçãs do rosto, mas não se atreveu a interrompê-lo.

"Você salvou minha vida quando cheguei aqui, além de algumas outras vezes. Sou-lhe eternamente grato por isso. Você também foi a primeira mulher com quem conscientemente tive... você sabe, intimidades. Você é linda, exótica, selvagem. Isso me fascinou, povoou minhas fantasias e acabei me deixando levar. A verdade é... Eu não te amo mais, Verônica, e hoje tenho minhas dúvidas se algum dia realmente já te amei de verdade. Acho que acreditei, por um tempo, que a amasse."

Ela o ouvia sem conseguir reagir. Malone continuou.

"Francamente, olhe para nós? Somos muito diferentes. Como eu poderia apresentá-la a meus amigos e familiares no mundo lá fora? Você nunca seria aceita."

"Eu não seria aceita por eles ou por você?!" - os olhos claros teimavam em deixar as lágrimas correrem, mesmo contra a vontade de Verônica.

Ele preferiu ignorar a pergunta e terminar o que tinha que dizer, antes que acabasse abraçando-a e dizendo que era tudo mentira e implorando seu perdão. Sabia não existir ninguém mais digna que Verônica.

"Além disso, que espécie de família teríamos aqui? Cada dia, uma luta pela sobrevivência incerta, vivendo como selvagens em meio a civilizações hostis... isso não é lugar para se constituir uma família. Não a minha família. Se pensar comigo, verá que tenho razão. Sinto muito não corresponder às suas expectativas, muito mesmo." – o jornalista desferiu o golpe final – "Se compreender o que digo e souber separar as coisas, podemos continuar nos divertindo enquanto eu não sair do platô. Você será bem vinda à minha cama, desde que..."

A mão de Verônica acertou em cheio uma bofetada no rosto de Malone, que instintivamente tocou o lábio que começara a sangrar. Verônica estava transtornada. Jamais fora tão insultada em toda sua vida. Talvez se fosse outra pessoa não sentisse tanta raiva, mas não ele...

"Marguerite tinha razão, você não é a metade do homem que diz ser em seus diários. Aliás, até essa metade é muito para o tipo de canalha que você é. Vejo agora que não te conheço. Você não é quem eu pensei que fosse."

A loira saiu em disparada para seu quarto e Malone não a impediu.

_"Perdoe-me, Verônica, perdoe-me..."_ - murmurou enquanto uma lágrima rolava pelo rosto de feições juvenis.

* * *

Cansado de esperar pelo jornalista, Roxton subiu até a casa da árvore a tempo de escutar o final da conversa exaltada e de Verônica sair em disparada do cômodo. Nunca vira a amiga tão transtornada ao passar por ele como se fosse invisível. Pensou em ir atrás dela, mas preferiu entrar no quarto.

"Que diabos está fazendo, Malone?"

"O que???" - sobressaltou-se Ned.

"Você e Verônica. Nunca vi você tratá-la assim. Nunca vi você tratar ninguém assim."

"Não se meta, Roxton. Não é assunto seu." – estava visivelmente irritado.

"Tem razão, não é assunto meu. Mas vocês dois são meus amigos e quero ajudar." – diante do silêncio de Ned o caçador continuou – "O que está havendo?"

"Nada. Eu não a amo mais... simples assim."

"Como é?" – John ficou surpreso.

"Isso mesmo que você escutou. Eu não amo mais Verônica. Entendeu agora?"

Roxton riu.

"Está brincando. Você é louco por ela."

"Achava que era. Deixou de ser divertido e eu cansei. Ela vai superar. Verônica é forte."

"Você não percebe o quanto a magoou?"

Ned partiu para a ofensiva.

"Puxa, até parece que você e Marguerite estão nas nuvens."

"Não desvie o assunto."

"Já disse antes. Não se meta no que não lhe interessa."

Roxton parou olhando no fundo dos olhos vermelhos do jornalista.

"Você está mentindo."

Malone desviou o olhar.

"Não seja ridículo."

"Você está escondendo alguma coisa."

"Essa casa anda cheia de segredos e mentiras, não é?" - Ned desvencilhou-se do caçador e pegou sua mochila – "Cuide do que é seu Roxton."

O jornalista saiu rápido, descendo pelo elevador. Arrasado, jogou a mochila no chão. Estava furioso consigo mesmo pelo que fora capaz de fazer. Por mentir para os amigos, por ter brigado com Roxton, mas, acima de tudo, por ter magoado Verônica. Descontrolado, havia ido longe demais.

* * *

Quando todos dormiam na casa da árvore, Marguerite preparou sua mochila e armas. Iria seguir o mapa até o carvalho e enfrentar o que fosse necessário. Começara a perceber que o fato de não terem ainda conseguido, sair do platô enquanto tantos outros o faziam, tinha que significar algo. A forma como os desenhos se formaram no livro e as coincidências que vinha presenciando, deram-lhe novas esperanças de voltar para Londres. Agora tinha uma família para procurar.

* * *

Cada um em aposentos separados, Ned e Verônica não conseguiam dormir.

Verônica pensava nas palavras de Malone, que dias antes fazia juras de amor e aquecia seu corpo e sua alma e, de repente, tratava-a daquela forma. Será que ela fora ingênua a ponto de entregar-se plenamente a alguém capaz de magoá-la de forma tão dura?

Não pôde evitar que, naquela longa noite, as lágrimas lhe fizessem companhia.

Malone nem tentou entregar-se ao sono. Sabia que não conseguiria. Falar com Verônica daquela forma, mentir dizendo que não a amava, dizer que ela tinha sido apenas uma distração, machucá-la. Tudo isso realmente valia a pena para proteger o oroborus? Um objeto que não tinha a mínima importância para ele?

Mas esse mesmo oroborus já tinha colocado a vida dos amigos em risco e se Abigail Layton confiara nele para manter o objeto em segredo, era porque isso era muito importante. Por mais que doesse, precisava esperar. E acreditar com todas as forças que, no momento certo, Verônica o perdoaria. Por não ter contado a respeito que encontrara sua mãe e por mentir ao dizer que ela não era importante em sua vida. Ela era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

* * *

Sorrateiramente, e antes que qualquer um na casa despertasse, Marguerite desceu o elevador e seguiu para onde o mapa indicava.

Instantes depois, Roxton também descia, procurando seu rastro e observando-a de longe.

Preocupado com o clima denso entre os casais, Challenger também pouco dormira. Ouvindo a movimentação de Marguerite, seguida de Roxton, decidiu ir atrás e ver o que estava acontecendo.

Logo após a partida, Roxton notou estar sendo seguido. Pelos sons, apenas uma pessoa estava em seu encalço.

Contando com o elemento surpresa, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Quando viu que o sujeito passou direto e que se tratava de Challenger, aliviou-se.

"Challenger? O que faz aqui?"

"Roxton! Você me assustou! Vi Marguerite saindo e, em seguida, você. Então resolvi segui-los para o caso de precisarem de reforços. Aonde ela vai?"

Roxton deu um tapinha no ombro de Challenger.

"Shhhhhhh... não faça barulho, ela não sabe que a estou seguindo. E respondendo a sua pergunta, meu amigo, não faço a mínima idéia."

* * *

Cerca de uma hora após a partida, finalmente Marguerite se via diante de um imenso tronco de carvalho. Seco, retorcido, contando apenas com os antigos galhos mais velhos. No centro, abria-se uma grande fenda que ela imaginou ser a entrada onde vivia o animal que deveria fazer comer as pedras de âmbar.

"Vamos lá, Marguerite." – resmungou para si mesma buscando coragem.

Ao entrar, seu rosto contraiu-se de nojo: o chão estava úmido e gosmento e o cheiro de mofo invadiu suas narinas. Apertou as pedras firmemente, e entrando devagar, tomando cuidado para não escorregar no chão cheio de limo.

O túnel era baixo, obrigando-a a engatinhar. Procurou iluminar o caminho com uma tocha, porém não havia como precisar por quanto tempo ela permaneceria acesa. O lugar parecia não ter fim. Pedaços de raízes saiam das paredes e haviam insetos rastejantes por todos os lados.

"Esse dia não poderia ficar melhor!" - reclamou chacoalhando uma das mãos para tirar o barro e uma barata que nela subira.

Suas costas doíam pelo longo percurso e a posição desconfortável em que se encontrava. Após mais alguns metros o lugar se abriu no que pareceu uma enorme galeria.

"Pelo menos agora não preciso me arrastar na lama." – pensou consigo mesma.

Foi quando começou a ouvir sons horripilantes e, segundos depois lá estava a criatura bem a sua frente. Era um sapo gigantesco: verde escuro, a pele viscosa e brilhante. Os olhos amarelos a fitavam.

"Que gracinha!" – ironizou tentando espantar o asco e o medo.

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando sentiu alguma coisa segurar seu ombro. Só não gritou porque estava assustada demais para sequer emitir som. Virou-se rapidamente.

"John... o que faz aqui? Challenger?"

Eles não lhe deram ouvidos. Olhavam para o sapo ainda sem ter certeza de tratar-se do que pensava ver.

"Marguerite, isso aí é um..." – Roxton questionou já com a arma em punho, a ponto de disparar.

"Magnífico! Parece um autêntico..."

A frase de Challenger não foi concluída, já que nesse momento, um inseto pousara no rosto do cientista e o sapo, com sua grande língua, em questão de segundos, a pegou. Marguerite desviou o cano da arma antes que o caçador atirasse em defesa do amigo. A herdeira quase riu da cena, mas controlou-se.

"Que diabos está fazendo, Marguerite!" - falou, atento à criatura que os olhava.

"Shhhh... não podemos..." - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do animal.

O sapo abriu a imensa boca, numa espécie de arroto, e os três viram-se cobertos por um líquido viscoso e o ambiente tomado por um odor fétido.

"AAAAHHHHH!!! Que nojo!" – a herdeira tentava se limpar da melhor maneira possível.

As pedras de âmbar haviam caído no chão e ela as pegou novamente. Feliz por ter companhia, deu um sorriso nervoso para Roxton e Challenger. Pensou um pouco e abaixou-se pegando vários insetos que infestavam o lugar.

"_Calma, Marguerite..."_ – disse para si mesma tentando controlar a ânsia de vômito. Estendeu a mão para a criatura.

"Sapinho bonitinho... você está fome, não é?"

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo... não estou gostando nada disso" – Roxton olhou desconfiado.

"Ssshhhhhh!!!!"

Marguerite voltou a estender a mão. Em questão de segundos, a língua do animal estava exposta, puxando o que ela oferecia. Roxton precisou segurá-la pela cintura para que não fosse puxada junto, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre ele.

"E agora?" - quis saber o caçador.

O sapo começou a se contorcer e gemer. A boca abriu-se exageradamente para expelir uma grande massa gelatinosa, amarelada, cheia de insetos. Conforme saía, o sapo parecia secar. Logo, a massa estava toda para fora e do grande sapo restou apenas a pele seca e a gosma nojenta.

Aliviados, os três começaram a rir descontroladamente. Marguerite passou a mão suja no rosto de Roxton, ao que ele retribuiu da mesma forma. Lá estavam eles. Sujos, fedendo, mas, pelo menos até aquele momento, seguros.

"Muito bem pensado, minha cara!" - elogiou Challenger.

Controlando o riso ela finalmente falou.

"Temos que encontrar uma chave no meio dessa coisa..." - ela se levantou.

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" - reclamou Roxton.

Arregaçando as mangas da camisa, não sem uma expressão de repugnância, Marguerite enfiou as mãos à procura da chave.

"Gostaria mesmo, John... Mas foi por isso que eu vim. Agora, vão ficar com essas caras de bobos ou vão me ajudar?"

Não demorou muito até que a morena sentisse algo mais consistente e retirasse do meio de toda aquela sujeira. Era uma chave dourada de cerca de quinze centímetros, entalhada com maravilhosos desenhos celtas e com o que a herdeira julgou ser um diamante, encravado em seu topo.

Saíram rapidamente, ansiosos por deixarem aquele buraco.

Perderam a noção de quanto tempo estiveram lá dentro. Talvez já estivessem no meio do dia. Difícil dizer, pois o céu estava carregado de nuvens negras, prontas para uma grande tempestade. E esta não demorou.

"Vamos correr. Há uma caverna não muito longe daqui." - disse Roxton puxando-a pela mão.

Tentando acompanhá-los Challenger tropeçou numa raiz, torcendo o pé. Os amigos o ajudaram a levantar-se e o ampararam até o local indicado por John.

Não fosse a saída repentina, teriam podido observar que um pequeno raminho verde começava a brotar em um dos galhos do carvalho, desabrochando uma pequena florzinha branca.

* * *

O banho de chuva, que era normalmente um incomodo, desta vez foi bem-vindo ao livrá-los da sujeira mais pesada. Ao mesmo tempo, estavam molhados e com frio. Roxton conseguiu encontrar no interior da caverna algumas folhas e gravetos com os quais pôde acender uma fogueira. Os três ficaram junto ao fogo tentando aquecer-se o mais que podiam. Aos poucos, o calor do fogo foi deixando-os mais confortáveis. Depois concentraram-se no pé de Challenger, que concluiu:

"Não parece ser nada sério. Apenas uma ligeira torção. Estarei melhor do que vocês após algumas horas de descanso."

Dividiram carne seca de raptor e água enquanto esperavam a chuva passar.

Challenger sentou-se com as costas apoiadas na parede e, logo, caía em sono pesado. A última aventura havia sido demais para o cientista, que começava a sentir o peso da idade.

Passado algum tempo e falando baixo, Roxton quebrou o silêncio.

"Marguerite, quer me explicar o que aconteceu?" - disse esticando as mãos sobre o fogo e esfregando-as.

"Na verdade, quem deveria fazer as perguntas por aqui sou eu. Por que me seguiram? Se eu quisesse companhia, teria pedido."

"O fato é, Srta. Krux, que apesar da nossa situação atual, me preocupo com você e por isso vim. Challenger, por acaso, resolveu nos seguir porque ficou preocupado. Então se juntou a mim. Eu sabia que precisaria da minha ajuda e acabaria fazendo alguma besteira por conta dessa obsessão em encontrar a saída e..."

"Alto lá, lord Roxton." - ela o interrompeu – "Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas: quem matou o bicho fui eu e se você pensa que é uma besteira querer deixar essa droga de platô o problema é seu. Eu quero... eu preciso sair."

A herdeira levantou-se ficando de costas para Roxton, olhando para a saída da caverna, onde a chuva não dava o menor indício de trégua.

"Não me dê as costas quando falo com você" - Roxton falou baixo, mas muito firme, ao mesmo tempo em que também se levantava e a virava para si - "Três anos... três malditos anos..." - mostrou-lhe dedos da mão - "e você ainda não me conhece? Você não sabe se a história de Hellen é verdade e em último caso, supondo que seja verdade, EU NÂO TIVE CULPA OU CONHECIMENTO. E mais: se pensa que vou deixá-la por conta própria, está muito enganada. Agora sou eu quem tem o maior interesse em deixar o platô e descobrir a verdade. Ouviu? EU!" - finalizou batendo no peito.

Os olhos de Marguerite permaneciam fixos em Roxton. Foi com muita dificuldade que respirou fundo e procurou não transparecer sua dor, como se isso fosse tarefa possível ou fácil.

"Estou cansada, muito cansada... parece que estamos numa história que nunca acaba. A cada dia descubro coisas sobre mim, sobre todos da casa e estamos ligados de formas que nem sempre me agradam... Não posso sequer cogitar um futuro sem entender esse mistério que nos envolve. Permito que ajude na missão que Fausto me entregou, mas peço que não force qualquer outro tipo de relação. Pelo menos nesse momento."

Após analisar por alguns segundos a proposta da herdeira, Roxton finalmente decidiu.

"Você tem a minha palavra."

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DDT.4: ****SEGREDOS E VERDADES**

**Capítulo 6**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS (por Lady K)**

* Marguerrite: Não fique nervosa, estou sempre pensando no casal mais lindo do mundo, mas nesse momento eles estão brigados mesmos. Mas pode deixar que estou controlando a TowandaBR. O fauno você acha esquisito? Depois de algumas coisas em TLW, tudo é normal rs...

* Jéssica: que bom que deixou review, esperamos te ver por aqui mais vezes. O Ned teve que jogar pesado, assim a Vê não teria tempo de analisar que alguma coista está muito errada...

* Luanaa: A mãe do Roxton não exatamente uma pessoa do bem, lembra que ela odiava a mãe da Marg e deixou que escondessem ela na propriedade da família? Pois é... daí a Marg ficar afastada do Roxton. É muito bafão pra uma pessoa só!

* Aline: Isso sim foi um milagre hauhauhau sabemos que somos maravilhosas mesmo (se achando rs...).

* AmandaBBC: Eu estou tentando ajudar, mas agora o clima está pesado! Mas o final do capítulo promete, pode ter certeza que vai ser mega shipper, apesar da Towanda achar que eles deveriam morrer no final da fic!

* * *

Amarrado pelas mãos a dois postes, que sustentavam seu peso, o prisioneiro implorava.

"Por favor! Já disse tudo que sei!" - falava exausto. Os lábios estavam ressecados pela falta de água e exposição ao sol. Vestia apenas uma toga romana curta. Sua armadura havia sido retirada.

Morrighan aproximou-se, tocando-lhe o rosto com falsa delicadeza.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... resposta errada... Por que não me dá de uma vez a localização exata do seu acampamento, livrando-se dessa tortura? Hummm... quanto tempo pensa que vai durar sem água e comida aqui, exposto ao sol?"

"Vai me libertar se eu lhe disser? Poupará minha vida?" - a dor nos braços tornava-se insuportável, além da desidratação, levando o soldado romano a reconsiderar.

"Confesse e eu o libertarei" - disse com firmeza.

Rapidamente, o preso deu a localização do acampamento de seus compatriotas.

Ela sorriu. "Espero que tenha dito a verdade" - e, obviamente, ela sabia que ele não mentia.

Retirou da cintura um belíssimo punhal dourado. Tinha o formato da cruz celta: a parte menor era o cabo; a maior, a lâmina. Entre elas, o círculo, que era cravejado de esmeraldas.

"O que está fazendo? Você disse que ia me libertar!" - começou a gritar tomado de pavor.

"E eu estou te libertando" - responde com um sorriso cravando o punhal no peito do soldado.

* * *

Desde que recuperara a chave, Marguerite passara a ter sonhos que cada vez entendia menos. Visões de momentos desconhecidos, os quais não tinham, aparentemente, conexão entre si, deixando-a cada vez mais inquieta.

Acordava subitamente, mas em segundos não lembrava mais o que havia sonhado. Apenas que sentia uma angústia sem fim cada vez que tinha um desses pesadelos. Seriam reais? Em uma dessas noites em que foi impossível conciliar sonhos e sono, Marguerite, por fim, cansou-se de ficar na cama, pegou o livro que recebera do fauno e caminhou até a sacada da casa da árvore. Diversas vezes imaginou em busca de que sinais deveria seguir e foi pensando nisso que viu Fausto, lá embaixo, parado em frente a cerca elétrica. A claridade da lua iluminava sua figura, não restando dúvidas quando a sua presença. Correu até o quarto, largou o livro na cama, pegou um objeto debaixo do travesseiro e, silenciosamente, desceu ao seu encontro.

"Até que enfim você apareceu! Seu livro não me indicou mais nada e, olhe aqui, eu tenho a chave." – a herdeira sussurrou.

"Muito bem, sempre soube que conseguiria." – ele sorriu – "Mas guarde-a com você, ela lhe será útil em sua próxima prova. Falta muito pouco agora."

A herdeira abaixou a mão, arqueando a sobrancelha - "Eu não sei se o que diz é verdade. Como saberei se não está me usando para conseguir algo de seu interesse?"

"Por que eu haveria de mentir para você? Eu, um pobre fauno..." - respondeu imitando, exageradamente, inocência e indignação. Terminou a frase dando um rosnado baixo e mostrando os dentes o que fez com que Marguerite ficasse com muito medo, ainda que tentasse não demonstrar.

"Muitos outros já tentaram enganar a mim e a meus amigos se fazendo passar por quem não são..."

Recuperando sua maneira normal de falar, Fausto esclareceu: - "Tenha fé, Marguerite, tudo será revelado a seu tempo. Se quiser parar por aqui, vá em frente."

A mulher deu um sorriso irônico e voltou para o elevador. Ao virar-se, Fausto já não estava mais lá.

A primeira coisa que Marguerite fez ao voltar para seu quarto foi pegar o livro e abri-lo. Novamente, pôde ver surgirem traços e pinturas em suas páginas amareladas.

_"Deixe que sua essência a guie pelo caminho. Você irá a um lugar muito, muito perigoso. Tenha cuidado: aquele que o habita... não é humano. Haverá um luxuoso banquete com tudo que há de melhor no mundo, coisas com as quais você jamais pôde sequer sonhar. Além de jóias de inestimável valor. Atenção: não toque, não beba, não coma nada. Absolutamente nada. Sua vida dependerá disso. Deverá retornar com o punhal sagrado antes que seu tempo termine."_

_

* * *

  
_

Apos a saída de Charlote e Helen, Elizabeth Roxton voltou para a biblioteca. Estava exausta, mas não tinha vontade de ficar sozinha em seu quarto. Abriu um álbum de fotos que sempre deixava em cima da escrivaninha belissimamente entalhada em mogno maciço e que estava na família há vários anos. Sentou na cadeira estofada em couro.

Nas páginas amareladas, as fotos dos momentos perfeitos com a família que jamais voltariam.

Seu casamento com Lord Roxton. Luxuoso, cheio de pompas. Casamento esse que havia sido acertado em um acordo de famílias. Felizmente, para Elizabeth, aprender a amar o marido não foi tarefa difícil. Ele era rígido e sério, porém generoso.

Logo em seguida veio o primeiro filho, William. De gênio forte, com os olhos espertos e curiosos. O cabelo liso teimava cair em seus olhos, mas o garoto detestava corta-los porque achava que estava perdendo um tempo em que poderia estar brincando.

E, mal William havia dado os primeiros passos, descobriu-se grávida de John. Com olhos pequenos e apertados, desde cedo ele se mostrou mais vigoroso e menos adepto a atividades intelectuais. John estudava o essencial e, ao contrário do irmão, era um aluno mediano. Não que fosse menos inteligente, mas preferia passar o dia alimentando sua curiosidade no jardim do que enterrado em livros.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso triste e acariciou aquela que era a última foto de todos juntos.

Agora ela tinha que se contentar com lembranças e a dor da saudade. Com o marido e William mortos e a probabilidade de ter acontecido o mesmo com o desaparecido John, Elizabeth decidiu que estava cansada. Mas que antes reavaliaria tudo o que fizera. Se ia, em breve, finalmente reencontrar aqueles que amava, queria que eles tivessem orgulho dela.

* * *

Marguerite sabia ser impossível cogitar qualquer tentativa de dormir novamente e, portanto, correu para o quarto de Roxton a fim de compartilhar os novos acontecimentos. Observou que a cama de Malone estava vazia. Ultimamente, o jornalista tinha adquirido o hábito de evitar qualquer um que pudesse lhe fazer qualquer pergunta incomoda e, então, sempre buscava um canto para dormir, mesmo que no chão, em paz.

Aproximou-se de sua cama, não sem antes contemplá-lo. Sorriu. Seu coração doía, dilacerado pela separação recente. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que essa dor jamais passaria. Não entendia porque conhecê-lo apenas para perdê-lo.

"_Vamos, Marguerite..."_ – falou para si mesma – "_... este assunto terá que ser resolvido depois."_

Queria acordá-lo com um beijo, mas não cedeu à tentação.

Abaixando-se junto a ele, deu-lhe um cutucão - "Roxton... acorde, Roxton!"

Ele assustou-se, ia dizer algo quando ela pôs a mão sobre sua boca. "Shiii... fique quieto, sou eu..."

"Marguerite? Algum problema? O que houve?"

Sentando-se, ele abriu espaço para que ela também o fizesse, ficando ambos lado a lado. Preocupada, olhou para ele e colocou o livro sobre a cama, encarando-o.

"Fausto esteve aqui..."

* * *

Como não desejava sair da casa naquele dia, Marguerite preferiu ficar e ajudar Verônica a organizar a casa e preparar o almoço. É claro que preparar o almoço, no caso da herdeira, limitava-se apenas a cortar e descascar vegetais, pois seus dotes culinários (ou a falta deles), infelizmente (ou felizmente), não eram apreciados por seus companheiros. Nem por ela mesma.

Se dependesse da ansiedade da herdeira e de Roxton na noite anterior, teriam saído naquele mesmo instante para seguirem as indicações do livro, entretanto, temendo agirem de forma imprudente, já que mal haviam descansado da prova anterior, optaram, de comum acordo, em aguardarem até o dia seguinte, quando sairiam bem cedo.

"Verônica, as coisas entre você e Ned melhoraram?"

A jovem loira parou de cortar uma cenoura e virou-se para Marguerite. Sua expressão, que até a pouco era sorridente, entristeceu-se.

"Roxton não comentou nada com você?"

"Por que comentaria?" deu de ombros.

"Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas entenda que Ned é passado. Não temos mais nada um com o outro. Nada."

"Vocês eram amigos."

"Malone é agora apenas alguém que mora nesta casa por falta de opção e que divide as tarefas. Nem mais nem menos do que isso."

Marguerite, sentada, com uma bacia no colo, continuava descascando alguns legumes como se não tivesse ouvido Verônica. A caçadora se recompôs brevemente e mudou o assunto.

"Você e Roxton também..."

"Terminei! Vai precisar de alguma coisa mais ou posso me considerar dispensada?" - interrompeu já deixando as coisas sobre a mesa e levantando.

"Marguerite, se quer saber acho que está sendo precipitada em se afastar de Roxton. Quando finalmente..."

Antes que completasse a frase, Marguerite aproximou-se, encarando-a: "Não, eu não quero saber e agradeço se não se meter no assunto." - e deu as costas ouvindo apenas o pedido de desculpas de Verônica, antes de ir direto para seu quarto.

Sentada na cama respirou fundo, pensou nas palavras da amiga e arrependeu-se de ter sido tão grosseira com a loira. Decidiu voltar e pedir desculpas. Sorriu ao lembrar que, em outros tempos, Marguerite Krux sequer cogitaria em se retratar com alguém. Foi até a cozinha, mas Verônica não estava mais lá. Realmente, os ânimos na casa da árvore andavam exaltados.

* * *

Marguerite mal podia conter seus sentimentos, já que agora imaginava faltar muito pouco para descobrir a saída do platô. Ainda que tivesse ciência do percurso a percorrer até Londres, o qual não seria pouco tempo.

_"Três malditos anos neste inferno, lutando, dia após dia, para sobreviver e encontrar uma saída, o caminho de volta. Só Deus sabe o quanto lutei para não amá-lo... mas ele estava sempre lá, Lord John Richard Roxton, com seu bom coração, sua lealdade, seu carisma, aquelas maneiras encantadoras e com suas grosserias e desatinos. E acima de tudo, seu amor desinteressado. Como ele, não houve nenhum... Como poderia não amá-lo?! E enfim, quando consigo vencer minhas barreiras e medos... nada. Voltamos à estaca zero, mas com uma diferença: agora há um sentimento do qual não sei me livrar. Será que um dia poderei? Isso não é justo... Bem, nunca foi justo. Não comigo..."_

Respirou fundo e esticou a mão até o porta-jóias sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, abrindo-o para ver o pequeno relicário em forma de coração, seu único elo com os pais.

Quando o tocou, algo aconteceu. Viu imagens confusas, rápidas e breves, algumas vozes que não conseguia compreender nem distinguir de quem eram, até que tudo foi se acalmando e, como num sonho, assistiu o desenrolar do episódio que mudou sua vida...

_Um estalido na janela. Alguém a estava abrindo por fora. Havia uma pequena sacada e depois de subir até aí, ficava fácil abrir e entrar. Viu sair de trás da cortina um homem vestido de negro, alto, olhos claros e profundo ódio na alma. Rapidamente, ele foi até a cama, tapou a boca da babá e apertou seu pescoço até que parasse de respirar. Pegou a menina adormecida e saiu por onde entrou. (_DDT.2: Desvendando o Passado – capítulo 2)

Quando a visão cessou, boquiaberta, Marguerite soltou o colar no chão. Não tinha palavras para descrever a experiência.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

Notas explicativas (porque fic é cultura!):  
**

_**Toga romana:**__ P__eça de roupa de origem etrusca. De início, a toga apresentava uma forma rectangular e curta. Mais tarde, passou a ser semicircular, tendo o seu tamanho aumentado consideravelmente: a toga chegou a atingir aproximadamente 6 metros no lado recto e 2 metros de largura. Por isso, era difícil de usar, pelo que os romanos mais ricos possuíam mesmo um escravo encarregado de ajudar nesta tarefa (o __uestiplicus__). A toga era a marca distintiva do __cidadão romano__, sendo proibido o seu uso aos estrangeiros e escravos. As mulheres romanas também utilizaram a toga, mas gradualmente adoptaram a __stola__ (uma espécie de vestido); a partir da época da __República__ a toga passou a ser usada apenas pelas mulheres condenadas por __adultério__._ (Fonte: Wikipédia – O que significa que a informação não é garantida. He! He! He!).

**Os romanos e os celtas** travaram batalhas sangrentas na luta pela expansão territorial, daí o aparecimento do soldado do início do capítulo. (Fonte: Google que tudo sabe e tudo vê através do satélite hauhauhau)


	7. Capítulo 7

**DDT4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES**

**Capítulo 7**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, comédia, drama (muito drama) e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS:**

**Esclarecimentos da TowandaBR**

**Eu, TowandaBR, RG 131.322.13 emitido pela SSP-ZA (Secretaria de Segurança Pública de Zanga), declaro para os devidos fins que: Nunca, jamais, never, em momento algum, quis matar R&M no final da fic. Isso é uma intriga mentirosa, completa e absolutamente falsa. Eu sempre quis matar R&M no começo da fic. De preferência no 1º parágrafo. Tipo assim:**

"**O sapo babão esticou a língua asquerosa e sugou R&M para dentro, digerindo-os quase de imediato. E R&M ficaram juntos para sempre." (Não era isso que vocês queriam?)**

**Fui impedida por forças fortíssimamente fortes... Uma tal de Lady K... Mas eu voltarei a atacar ... He!, He!, He!**

**Eu não acho que a mãe do Roxton seja má. Acho que por lealdade a amiga Charlote ela errou feio. Quem sabe, no futuro (se eu não acabar com R&M antes) ela possa se redimir.**

**E atenção para uma declaração bombástica. Eu não escrevo somente cenas N&V e Lady K não escreve somente cenas R&M. Então eu posso não estar sendo tão má assim e ela não estar sendo tão boazinha assim... He!, He!, He! **

_Esclarecimentos de Lady K_

_Não pretendo rebater as acusações e calúnias de TowandaBR por motivos óbvios: uma pessoa que tem o desejo de matar o casal mais perfeito e cute (R&M) não pode ser levada em consideração, pois obviamente sofre de vários transtornos mentais. _

_Gente, é muito difícil conter a Towanda, ela está a cada dia mais louca rs..._

_*Luanaa: SE formos falar de todas as qualidades do lordão, daria uma fic de vários capítulos, né? (Towanda seguramente não concorda rs...)_

_*Aline: Vc virou casaca, vakalicius? Rs..._

_*Mamma Corleone: Quem sabe? Dependendo das circunstâncias, a maré muda! Uma das complicações é que ela pode atrapalhar o nosso casalzinho né... já pensou o Roxton entre a mãe e a Marguerite? Huhuhu_

_*AmandaBBC: Continue viciada, não mude! Rs... E vc acredita que a Towanda acha que esta fic está muito R&M??? Um absurdo!!!_

_*Marguerrite: Vc está achando o capítulo curto porque andou fazendo curso de leitura dinâmica! Vou tentar hipnotizar vc caso continue com essa impressão, ta? Sobre a reconciliação, estou pensando (a Towanda não me deixa pensar com clareza!)._

_*Rosa: Vc anda mto cara de pau hein?! Além de quase não ter deixado as 2 reviews que vc devia, ainda reclama que o capítulo está curto! Quem vai arder no mármore do inferno é vc! Are barrako rs..._

_*Jess: quem sabe? rs..._

* * *

Desde a visão, Marguerite não pôde mais encontrar paz. Tinha total consciência do que havia passado e, apesar da dor ao relembrar as imagens do rapto da menina que sabia ser ela mesma, pensou naquilo como um sinal de que, em breve, voltaria para casa. Sua verdadeira casa. Mais do que isso, talvez estivesse recuperando sua essência. Havia realmente sido um dia aquela que chamavam Morrighan? Por mais absurdo que parecesse, começava a aceitar essa possibilidade. Começava a aceitar seu destino.

No jantar, procurou aparentar naturalidade, mas todos, principalmente Roxton, puderam perceber que estava aérea.

Outro fato notório era que, a fim de evitar Verônica, Malone resolvera passar alguns dias em Zanga.

* * *

"Professor, vai comer apenas salada? Por que não experimenta o filé de raptor também?" - Verônica dirigiu-se a Summerlee ao perceber que ele não estava comendo muito.

"Ah minha querida, devo ter comido algo que me fez mal ao estômago. Prefiro não sobrecarregar meu organismo para não ficar pior."

"Posso pegar algumas folhas de boldo e..."

"Não se preocupe, eu mesmo fiz uma mistura com elas, mas ainda não tive resultados. Obrigado." – respondeu o botânico.

Movendo a comida pelo prato com a ajuda do garfo, Marguerite interveio distraída - "Tente as folhas de aranto, têm ação muito mais rápida."

Todos pararam encarando a herdeira.

"O que você disse, Marguerite?" - Challenger foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

Somente aí ela se deu conta que não sabia de onde havia tirado essa idéia, até porque não se interessava por plantas, reconhecendo apenas as que Challenger pedia que fossem trazidas com mais frequencia para alguma de suas misturas. Era como se tivesse estudado há muito tempo e não se lembrasse mais. E onde teria aprendido?

Verônica rapidamente voltou com um dos diários de seus pais, abrindo na página com o desenho da planta mencionada e suas propriedades medicinais. De fato, Marguerite estava totalmente certa.

"Como sabia? Agora está estudando botânica escondido de nós?" - quis saber Arthur.

A herdeira moveu os lábios, ia dizer algo, mas deteve-se. Também não sabia.

"Devo ter lido em algum lugar e lembrei por acaso." – deu por encerrada a conversa ao levantar e ir para o quarto.

Chalenger, Summerlee , Roxton e Verônica terminaram o jantar e, rapidamente, os três arrumaram a cozinha. Os homens refugiaram-se na varanda enquanto a loira sentou-se junto ao cavalete.

Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava ficar sozinha, achava que não lhe faria bem se refugiar no quarto e remoer a conversa com Ned. Preferia ficar desenhando, sentindo o ar vindo do terraço e, às vezes, observando os amigos que degustavam um pouco da bebida destilada feita por George. Não era o uísque envelhecido a que estavam acostumados, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser agradável, especialmente após alguns goles.

Como fizera várias vezes em sua vida, a moça optou por desenhar flores. Embora os desenhos não estivessem ruins, ela não estava especialmente inspirada, mas, pelo menos, conseguiu se distrair um pouco.

Verônica parou olhando para o cavalete, sua vista começava a ficar turva. Em seguida, foi voltando ao normal. Procurou pelos amigos que há pouco estavam ali, mas tudo o que viu foi uma grande choça coberta de pele, montada sobre estrutura de madeira circular. Assustada, olhou em volta. Não estava mais na casa da árvore, e sim no meio de uma casa celta. Uma área de utensílios de cozinha, outra de materiais de trabalho, e outra com várias peles espalhadas no chão e que ela supôs serem para dormir.

Deu alguns passos, saindo da casa, esperando ver Summerlee, Challenger e Roxton, mas algo mais estranho ainda aconteceu.

Viu-se na mata e levou um susto quando uma mulher parou bem a seu lado sem, no entanto, perceber sua presença. Tinha os mesmos traços que ela e vestia roupas que Verônica jamais vira antes.

"_Esta não é a minha mãe."_ – concluiu ela estendendo a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas a mulher virou, olhando em outra direção. Imediatamente a caçadora fez o mesmo. Viu Marguerite, viu Roxton, viu Summerlee, viu Challenger; todos em campo de batalha. Por alguma razão, sabia que não eram realmente eles.

Alguém tocou o ombro da mulher a seu lado, que virou-se, assim como Verônica. Viu então um homem pega-la pela mão e a tirar do meio do caos. Um homem em quem ela reconheceu os traços de Ned Malone.

Seu coração disparou. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Desculpe se a assustei, Verônica." – disse Challenger. A loira olhou em volta e percebeu que estava, mais uma vez, sentada em frente ao cavalete, como se não tivesse saído dali. Finalmente ela deu um sorriso para os amigos.

"Já vão dormir?"

"Sim. Está tarde e acabamos bebendo demais." – mentiu Roxton. Eles nunca se embebedavam. Apenas bebericavam um pouco antes de encerrar a noite.

"Boa noite, querida!" – Arthur sorriu.

"Boa noite! Durmam bem."

Agora sozinha, Verônica tentou pensar. Afinal o que tinha acontecido? Teria sido real? Se sim, quem eram aquelas pessoas?

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir no horizonte, fazendo o orvalho sobre as folhas começar a evaporar, quando Roxton e Marguerite saíram rumo à indicação do mapa no livro.

Mentalmente, Marguerite observava cada planta, grande ou pequena, durante o trajeto, numa espécie de brincadeira mental, onde procurava descobrir o nome de cada uma delas. Assim como as línguas que podia ler, os nomes das plantas, bem como suas propriedades, surgiam, como algo que se desenha por si só numa página em branco.

O fato não passou despercebido a Roxton, até porque ela praticamente não o ouvia, deixando que ele os guiasse mata adentro. Ainda que antes dela própria tivesse passado a dar créditos a toda a história sobre os druidas, cada dia não deixava de revelar fatos que o surpreendiam.

Enfim chegaram a uma pequeno morro onde, segundo a indicação do mapa, uns cem metros acima de onde estavam, escondia-se uma caverna por trás da vegetação.

"Não vejo nada, John" - Marguerite parecia desapontada.

Realmente, era preciso estar procurando algo para encontrar, pois a camuflagem natural era perfeita. Somente quando o homem tirou o binóculo da mochila e a deixou usá-lo foi que ela conseguiu identificar a saliência na pedra.

Logo estavam afastando as trepadeiras e folhas secas da entrada, onde Roxton foi o primeiro a chegar, puxando a herdeira em seguida.

Andaram durante alguns minutos pela caverna escura e apertada. Logo, não se podia mais continuar: uma grande rocha com inscrições druidas impedia a passagem.

"Deixai toda a esperança aquele que aqui entrar" - leu Marguerite.

"Parece que alguém é admirador de Dante por aqui."

Olhando-o, ela sorriu - "Acha que deveríamos apagar as tochas antes de abrir, por causa do gás?"

"Não será necessário, esse tipo de formação rochosa não é do tipo que forma gás de carvão como naquela caverna em que quase fomos soterrados." - respondeu entregando sua tocha a ela e forçando a entrada.

Quando a pedra finalmente cedeu, uma nuvem de poeira cobriu os dois. Tossindo, Marguerite cobria a boca com uma das mãos enquanto entrava, iluminando o local.

"O-ou..."

"O que foi agora?" - quis saber o caçador pegando sua mochila e sua tocha do chão. Seguindo-a, viu que ela olhava a uma grande ampulheta que agora começava a derramar os grãos de areia lentamente. O mecanismo, ao que parecia, fora posto em movimento a partir do momento em que violaram a entrada.

"Temos um pequeno problema, John... Essas inscrições dizem que a entrada vai se fechar quando o tempo que a ampulheta marca terminar... quanto tempo acha que temos?"

Ele segurou sua mão. Seus olhos transmitiam a segurança e a proteção que ela já conhecia - "O suficiente, eu espero."

* * *

O caminho, cada vez mais, tornava-se íngreme e estreito. Marguerite deu graças por não ser claustrofóbica ou, a essa altura, já teria desistido. O ar tornava-se cada vez mais denso, dificultando a respiração, além do forte cheiro de enxofre.

"Está vendo aquilo?" – ela apontou para um ponto mais à frente onde, do solo, saía uma luz fraca.

"Parece que chegamos." - ele ficou apreensivo, sentindo seu corpo retesar-se.

O buraco era pequeno, mas suficiente para uma pessoa passar. Roxton deitou-se no chão e colocou, cuidadosamente, a cabeça para ver de onde saía a luz.

"Fala alguma coisa! O que está vendo?" - Marguerite estava inquieta com sua demora em responder.

"Não vamos mais precisar das tochas."

Assim que ele se afastou, a herdeira repetiu o gesto de Roxton, satisfazendo sua curiosidade. Do local onde estava viu lá embaixo um enorme corredor, sem que pudesse ver o seu fim. As paredes cobertas de entalhes feitos na pedra e o local todo iluminado por tochas posicionadas cuidadosamente. As paredes exibiam imagens de deuses druidas e suas histórias.

Com muito cuidado, John amarrou a corda que haviam trazido para que pudessem descer. Ele foi o primeiro, ajudando a Marguerite a fazer o mesmo.

"E agora?" – o caçador quis saber.

"Shhhh... esqueceu o que o livro dizia? Aqui vive algo que não é humano... agora temos que ir em frente."

"Parece que não temos outra escolha" - respondeu engatilhando a arma.

O corredor se estendia por metros e mais metros. A cada curva, Roxton e Marguerite sobressaltavam-se, já que a qualquer momento encontrariam o que procuravam. Quando começaram a acostumar-se com toda aquela imensidão vazia, deram no pavilhão principal da galeria.

O amplo salão, ao estilo dos corredores, era também iluminado por tochas. As paredes, esculpidas cuidadosamente, trazia detalhes em ouro e diversas pedras preciosas. Mais ao fundo, onde um tapete de veludo vermelho parecia convidá-los a chegarem, uma belíssima mesa. Sobre ela, arranjos extremamente detalhados, frutas frescas, das mais exóticas às mais comuns, diferentes cortes de carnes assadas, incluindo um leitão inteiro com uma maçã na boca e, algo muito apreciado por Marguerite: um faisão; outras iguarias também faziam parte do cardápio. Os talheres eram feitos do mais puro ouro, além dos pequenos diamantes incrustados nos cabos que os deixavam ainda mais fascinantes. Várias gemas preciosas, de tamanhos e formas variadas, estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa.

Marguerite esticou a mão, mas deteve-se. O desejo de tocar era forte demais, quase hipnótico.

Roxton e Marguerite apontaram as armas ao verem a criatura sentada à ponta da longa mesa retangular: algo que acreditaram ser um demônio, por sua aparência. A pele era grossa e avermelhada. Peles de animais cobriam o corpo forte e apavorante. O rosto misturava feições humanas e animalescas, recordando um touro. De sua cabeça, longos chifres negros formavam duas espirais nas laterais de sua cabeça. As mãos, grossas e grandes, possuíam garras negras. A seu lado viam-se alguns ossos humanos espalhados. Estranhamente, a criatura parecia dormir.

"Depressa, vá pegar o que viemos buscar. Eu fico de olho no nosso amigo dorminhoco." – cochichou o caçador.

Mais ao fundo, havia diversos baús e caixas de madeira de diferentes tamanhos. Marguerite sentiu um nó na garganta: seria muito difícil que tivesse tempo para testar a chave em todas, contando com a possibilidade de que demorasse a acertar.

"Concentre-se, Marguerite" - ordenou a si mesma.

As mãos tremiam independente de sua vontade. Agachou-se diante de um baú todo em madrepérola com a fechadura dourada, girando a chave. Nada. Ao seu lado, havia outro com a tampa repleta de estrelas e elefantes entalhados na madeira. Novamente, a fechadura não abriu.

"Marguerite... não quero te apressar, mas..." – falou John ao perceber um movimento da criatura.

"Eu sei, eu sei! Não me deixe mais nervosa." - sentia que seu tempo se esvaía como a areia da ampulheta. Os batimentos cardíacos, acelerados, refletiam toda a ansiedade que vivia naquele momento.

Respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar. Levantou-se, olhando o ambiente como um todo, permanecendo alguns instantes assim.

"Isso não é hora de apreciar a mobília, Marguerite!" - falou Roxton, mais nervoso do que nunca.

Ela estava alheia, distante, e não pareceu escutá-lo. Notou uma caixa de tamanho médio, retangular, sobre uma maior. De madeira avermelhada e lisa, seria extremamente simples não fosse pela pequena rosa dourada que era a própria fechadura, onde inseriu a chave. Ouviu o estalo ao destrancá-la. Ao abrir a tampa, encontrou um pedaço de veludo vermelho, que ela cuidadosamente abriu, revelando um punhal dourado. Tinha o formato da cruz celta: a parte menor era o cabo; a maior, a lâmina. Entre elas, o círculo, que era cravejado de esmeraldas.

Fascinada com a beleza da peça, apressou-se em tocá-la e ao fazê-lo, viu as imagens rápidas e confusas. Viu a si mesma... não... viu Morrighan.

* * *

A mulher usava um longo vestido verde com mangas compridas e folgadas. Abaixo do decote em V, a roupa ajustava-se, soltando a partir da cintura, onde havia uma faixa de couro que prendia uma pequena bolsa do mesmo material. Os cabelos, longos e negros, estavam presos em uma trança; uma rosa branca também enfeitava sua cabeça. Um colar e dois braceletes de ouro e rubis negros completavam sua vestimenta.

Morrighan retirou duas grandes esmeraldas encrustradas em uma rocha. As mesmas que Marguerite havia recuperado há exatos dois anos. Em seguida, viu Morrighan sobre a mesa de sacrifícios em uma caverna, a mesma que estava na caverna onde ela e Roxton ficaram presos.

Vários druidas a seguram contra sua vontade. Um deles se aproxima, com o punhal nas mãos. O horror toma conta de Marguerite: era Warbek**, que tentou matá-la durante a tempestade, quando as janelas do tempo se misturaram.

"Chegou a sua hora de morrer. Você nos enganou durante muito tempo! Mas o reinado de Bochra terminou. Eu serei agora o líder dos druidas e sei o que você fez."

Morrighan cuspiu sobre ele - "Porco, você traiu seu povo para conseguir poder. Mas não vai conseguir o que deseja, mesmo que me mate!"

"A tempestade se aproxima, invocada por seus poderes maléficos. Você espera que ela destrua o mundo. Mas não, Morrighan, você será destruída antes disso. Que comece imediatamente o sacrifício! Seu corpo será lacrado nesta tumba por toda a eternidade. Isto colocará um fim aos seus poderes das trevas." - levantou o punhal sobre o peito de Morrighan enquanto todos os outros druidas recitavam um mantra – "Grande círculo da vida, leve esta alma negra. Envie-nos de volta ao nosso resplandecente círculo. Traga de volta a luz!" ***

"NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!" - gritou Morrighan desesperada enquanto se debatia.

* * *

"Olá, Edward Malone!"

Sentado à sombra da árvore, o jornalista não se assustou ao ouvir a voz. Desde cedo havia se refugiado naquele local para escrever um pouco, mas, após horas, não havia redigido sequer um parágrafo. Não conseguia pensar em nada exceto na saudade que sentia de Verônica.

"Senhora Layton?" – disse desanimado enquanto se levantava.

"Você não parece muito bem."

"Eu estou muito bem. Estou ótimo." – ironizou ele.

"Verônica está bem?"

"Não... Eu a magoei muito. Disse coisas que não eram verdade só porque não conseguia tê-la perto de mim sem contar que tinha encontrado a senhora. Sem contar sobre o nosso segredo."

"Sinto muito."

"Talvez eu não devesse ter aceitado o que me pediu. Tive medo de Verônica ver que escondia algo e tornei tudo pior que antes, agi sem pensar, inventando motivois absurdos."

"Não deve julgar suas ações com a visão que tem hoje da situação. Naquele momento, agiu como lhe pareceu mais adequado."

"Fui um covarde..." - suspirou. -"Acha que ela poderá me perdoar algum dia?"

"Ned, há anos me faço a mesma pergunta. Se ela compreenderá os meus motivos."

Malone suspirou fundo.

"Temos muito em comum, não é? Estamos com o mesmo problema."

"Sim. Mas acredite: mais cedo do que você imagina, eu lhe pedirei um último favor e, após isso sua missão estará concluída."

O jornalista pensou em perguntar qual seria esse favor e qual seria o novo preço a pagar, se é que ainda tinha algo a perder. Como já estava com problemas suficientes, apenas guardou silêncio. Parecia-lhe impossível que as coisas ficassem ainda piores do que estavam.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Warbek: segundo o roteiro divulgado pelos escritores da série para a 4ª temporada, esse é o nome do líder dos druidas que quer matar Marguerite em HOTS (pensando que ela é a Morrighan). Essa é a única referência ao nome dele, porque no episódio não aparece, e preferimos mantê-lo.

*** Sim, as palavras desse ritual foram mantidas como em HOTS.

**Dante Alighieri** (Florença, 29 de maio de 1265 — Ravena, 13 ou 14 de Setembro de 1321) foi um escritor, poeta e político italiano. É considerado o primeiro e maior poeta da língua italiana, definido como _il sommo poeta_ ("o sumo poeta"). A frase citada aqui e no episódio Trapped é de A Divina Comédia.


	8. Capítulo 8

**DDT4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES**

**Capítulo 8 (penúltimo)**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, comédia, drama (muito drama) e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS: (por Lady K)**

*Aline: Eles gostam mais qdo ficam de molho, pelo menos na TV sempre funciona né!? Coitado do Ned, até lembrou o Ned Melão dos Tão rs...

*Rosa: Continue com o vício, nós não faremos nada para impedir, pelo contrário! E não jogue praga pois se nascermos minhocas, vc vai ler fic de quem???? Vc como sempre muito cult :D Apesar de seus sentimentos negativos a respeito de nós, PARABÉNS!!!! Este capítulo vai em sua homenagem, mesmo apesar de suas maldições :P

*Luanaa: Pensa um pouquinho que vc entenderá os "clones", mas se ainda não entender, não tem problema, em DDT5 a gente vai esclarecer :)

*AmandaBBC: Ora, nós temos que parar exatamente para vc ficar curiosa e continuar vindo aqui para saber o resto rs... Viu como esta semana postamos rapidinho?

*Mamma Corleone: Este capítulo não é de paz, teremos muita porrada e violência gratuita, cuidado rs...

*Marguerrite: Quando nós te enrolamos? Isso é uma calúnia! Se fizermos greve, vc será responsabilizada hein!

**Observação da TowandaBR:** Eu gosto do Roxton... O fato de preferir peito de frango não impede que eu goste de coxa... Entenderam?

* * *

"Marguerite! Acorde!" - Roxton tocou a morena no ombro, balançando-a. Seus olhos claros mostravam o pavor que ela sentia naquele momento, deixando o caçador confuso. Ainda impressionada com a visão despertada pelo punhal, ela olhou para Roxton, para a peça que tinha entre as mãos e o local onde estavam, voltando à realidade.

"O que houve com você? Não estava me ouvindo chamá-la?"

"Eu... não sei... Precisamos sair daqui, Roxton."

"Tem certeza que está bem?" - quis saber apertando com carinho seu braço.

Ela apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, tornando a envolver o punhal no tecido vermelho e guardando-o rapidamente na mochila. Estava visivelmente abalada.

Caminhando de volta por onde vieram, Marguerite parou diante do banquete. Parecia hipnotizada de tal forma que a criatura demoníaca sequer a incomodava. Roxton, um pouco à frente, demorou a perceber que ela havia parado.

_"Pegue um morango, Marguerite... só um... veja como parecem doces e suculentos... daqueles que desmancham na boca... que mal faria? Apenas um..." - _uma voz invadia sua mente. Parecia vir da própria criatura que desejava o fracasso da morena.

"Apenas um..." - balbuciou, esticando o braço.

"Marguerite, não!" - Roxton correu de volta em sua direção.

Tarde demais. Quando o caçador a tocou, ela já dava uma mordida no morango.

"Está louca? O que você fez?"

Confusa, olhou para ele procurando entender o que havia acontecido. Pôde perceber apenas ao notar a pequena fruta em sua mão e, para seu terror, que a criatura abria os olhos e exibia um sorriso horripilante.

"John..." - ela apontou.

"Corra, Marguerite, corra!" - ele a puxou, já atirando na fera que rapidamente levantou. Os tiros penetravam superficialmente em sua pele e ele mal parecia sentir dor. A criatura não era especialmente rápida, mas seu tamanho permitia que percorresse uma grande distância com um simples movimento.

_"Você fracassará... como já fracassou antes, Morrighan... desista, desista... você é fraca demais"_ - a voz persistia, impregnando-lhe os pensamentos e deixando-a desnorteada. Continuava correndo com as mãos sobre os ouvidos, tentando evitar a voz na sua cabeça. Atrás dela, Roxton continuava atirando e jogando tudo o que podia para atrasar o perseguidor.

Finalmente chegaram até a corda onde ele a ajudou a subir. Mas quando o caçador já estava com os braços apoiados na borda, foi puxado de volta para dentro pelo monstro.

"John!!!" – gritou desesperada a herdeira.

"Vá embora, Marguerite, corra!" - ele gritou tentando lutar com a criatura que o segurava.

Ela passou a atirar desesperadamente. Ainda que isso não pudesse matá-lo, deixou-o atordoado. Foi a deixa para Roxton, que recarregou sua arma rapidamente e mirou direto no olho esquerdo da criatura. Quando ele descarregou a arma, o bicho levou a mão ao rosto ao mesmo tempo em que urrava de dor e soltava o caçador que, habilmente, evitou ser lançado ao chão, segurando-se na corda e subindo o mais depressa possível antes que seu oponente se recuperasse.

"Precisamos tampar o buraco, e se ele nos seguir?" - disse Marguerite ao ajuda-lo a terminar de subir.

"Não temos tempo, precisamos ser rápidos!"

Sem saber se eram seguidos ou não, os dois saíram numa corrida desenfreada. Passaram pela grande ampulheta exatamente quando caíam os últimos grãos de areia.

Roxton a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a para a saída, apenas em tempo de um tremor sacudir a caverna, derrubando toneladas de pedras atrás deles.

Caíram deitados, protegendo-se com os braços, já na saída da abertura na montanha por onde entraram. Uma nuvem de poeira os cobriu.

Tossindo e balançando as mãos para respirar melhor, Marguerite começou.

"Sabe de uma coisa?"

"O que?" - respondeu Roxton também tossindo.

"Lembre-me de comer mais antes da próxima!"

Ambos começaram a gargalhar.

* * *

Naquela semana, contrariando toda e qualquer expectativa meteorológica, Londres viu-se inundada por raios de sol e uma temperatura amena, bastante agradável e incomum para aquele período do ano.

Por insistência de sua dama de companhia, Lady Elizabeth Roxton deixou-se convencer a passear por Avebury. Também, o médico já havia recomendado que tomasse um pouco de ar fresco, essencial para sua saúde.

Tranqüila e serena, observava a paisagem verde que se abria diante de seus olhos. Entretanto, ao passar pela pequena e isolada casa localizada na propriedade da família sentiu um estranho aperto no peito. Era uma pequena cabana de caça e a velha senhora não ia lá desde que o filho William morrera. Mas lembrara-se claramente de tê-la emprestado anos antes para os planos da amiga Charlote Mayfair.

"Senhor Swan, queira parar a charrete. Eu gostaria de entrar um pouco."

* * *

Marguerite rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir tirar sequer um cochilo. Apesar do cansaço pela aventura vivida com Roxton, sua mente não conseguia se desligar. Estava feliz diante da possibilidade crescente e real da saída do platô, ao mesmo tempo em que temia fracassar, mas preferia evitar pensar nisso. Também estava aflita com a história de Morrighan. Aquilo a incomodava muito. As visões, as vozes em sua cabeça, tudo...

Ainda havia a questão não resolvida com Roxton. Não restavam dúvidas de seus sentimentos por ela, como também seu caráter era irrepreensível. Diversas vezes mostrara seu amor desinteressado, sua lealdade, compreensão e o sacrifício voluntário, caso fosse preciso, por seu bem estar. Entretanto, como ficaria tudo se a mãe dele tivesse tomado parte em seu seqüestro, ainda que uma parte pequena? Como poderia ele lidar com essa situação estando dividido entre as duas mulheres? Temia precipitar-se e fazer algo que depois lhe causasse arrependimento. Tinha certeza de que era impossível ser feliz de outra maneira após experimentar o amor nos braços de Roxton.

Começou a sentir-se estranha, tão leve como se flutuasse... Fechou os olhos, na esperança de que passasse, o que só fez intensificar a sensação de leveza, como se até tivesse se livrado do peso de seu corpo físico. Começou a ouvir vozes, vindas de muito longe. Eram confusas, difíceis de serem entendidas.

Voltou a abrir os olhos e já não estava mais em seu quarto, mas no círculo de pedras de Avebury. O local estava iluminado por várias tochas altas, fincadas no chão. Olhou para si mesma e viu-se num longo vestido vermelho, ajustado na cintura, que estava envolta por um delicado cinto de esmeraldas. Os cabelos negros eram encaracolados e estavam soltos, chegando até os quadris.

Saindo de trás de uma das grandes pedras, surge uma figura humana encapuzada.

"Morrighan..." - disse mostrando seu rosto.

Reconhecendo Bochra, o druida que havia ajudado anos atrás, com seus amigos, Marguerite ficou sem reação. Ele caminhava calmamente em sua direção, apoiando-se num cajado.

"Paciência, Morrighan... tudo acontece quando tem que acontecer. Uma vida não pode ser apressada, não pode ser inserida numa programação como tanta gente pretende. Temos que aceitar aquilo que nos é dado em qualquer momento, sem pedir mais. Mas a vida é interminável, o que quer dizer que nunca morremos... Apenas nos limitamos a passar por fases diferentes. Não tem fim. Os seres humanos têm muitas dimensões. Mas o tempo não é como o vemos. Em vez disso trata-se de um conjunto de lições que são aprendidas."

Aproximando-se, Bochra coloca uma rosa branca entre suas mãos.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Marguerite estava de volta a seu quarto, sozinha.

"Ótimo! Agora passei a ter alucinações!" resmungou, quando então sentiu algo entre as mãos: uma rosa branca.

* * *

Não muito distante dali, Fausto aparecia em outro local, na presença da bela mulher vestida de branco com os longos cabelos dourados presos em uma trança e adornados com uma tiara.

Com uma pequena reverência, saudou-a. "Agora falta pouco, protetora."

"Apenas mais uma." – disse Abigail olhando em direção a casa da árvore.

* * *

Assustada e confusa, Marguerite levantou, pegou o punhal que tirara da caverna e foi até a sacada da casa da árvore. Um pouco de ar fresco da noite talvez lhe fizesse bem.

Apoiou os braços na proteção, procurando organizar seus pensamentos.

"Sem sono?" - Marguerite estava tão distante que sequer ouviu Summerlee aproximar-se e tocar seu ombro.

Ela sorriu, falando baixo - "Os fantasmas não me deixam dormir."

"Sabe, minha querida, quando Leon, meu sobrinho, era pequeno, adorava dormir em minha casa para brincar com meus filhos. Ficavam até tarde, obviamente escondidos, lendo histórias de fantasmas e monstros. Depois, eles vinham até meu quarto e diziam - _'os fantasmas não nos deixam dormir'_. Minha Ana e eu íamos até o quarto das crianças, abríamos os armários, levantávamos o colchão e mostrávamos que não havia fantasmas. Só assim conseguiam dormir. Talvez devesse fazer algo semelhante."

Um profundo bem estar tomou conta da herdeira pela menção de seu pai - "É, talvez devesse... mas e se os fantasmas forem reais?"

Arthur pegou-a pelo braço, levando-a a sentar-se na sala - "Você passou por muitas privações, tem sido dura consigo mesma, com Roxton... quem sabe não tenha chegado o momento de permitir-se mais, de deixar que cuidem de você."

Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, ficou pensativa.

"O que é isso que tem nas mãos?" – perguntou curioso o botânico, olhando o pano que embrulhava alguma coisa, que ela carregava.

"Isto é..."

Em questão de segundos, uma densa fumaça tomou conta de toda a casa, tornando impossível enxergar um palmo à frente.

"Summerlee?!"

Ele segurou sua mão. - "O que está havendo?"

A fumaça começou a dissipar-se, revelando um local onde ela acabara de estar: Avebury.

"Meu Deus, voltamos!" - murmurou sem entender nada.

"Céus, o que está acontecendo?" - perguntou o botânico totalmente desnorteado, olhando assustado para o estranho fauno.

"Calma, professor, este é Fausto. É uma longa história que lhe contarei com o maior prazer, mas não agora."

Fausto também examinava o cientista, mantendo as mãos fechadas e juntas, numa posição que lembrava um gafanhoto.

A herdeira olhou para a criatura estendendo-lhe o embrulho que trazia consigo - "Acho que é isso que você quer."

"Parabéns, Marguerite. Confesso ter ficado em dúvidas se passaria pela segunda prova, mas novamente, teve êxito" - Fausto a cumprimentou com uma breve reverência. Ele pegou o objeto e abriu com cuidado, admirando a peça maravilhosamente adornada.

"Belíssimo... E que interessante: era de Morrighan e, agora, é seu." – entregou o punhal de volta para a herdeira que o olhava sem entender – "Com ele deverá realizar sua prova final." - deu uma risada sarcástica - "Ah, Marguerite, você voltará para casa, sem dúvida... O pior já passou, é impossível fracassar agora..." - terminou com uma risadinha enquanto ela finalmente pegou a peça, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ocultar sua insegurança.

Fausto estava lhe dizendo que era fácil, mas ela bem sabia que nada vinha fácil, especialmente para ela, que sempre esperava pelo pior.

"Para que finalmente você recupere sua essência e retorne aos seus, reavendo o que lhe é de direito, deverá abrir mão definitivamente de alguma coisa... ou alguém."

Nesse instante, Roxton apareceu sobre a pedra de sacrifícios com os pés e mãos amarrados, o corpo em forma de X. Sua expressão era confusa, já que há poucos segundos, dormia tranquilamente no aconchego de sua cama.

Olhou em volta, procurando algo familiar, e viu Summerlee e Marguerite.

"Mas que diabos..." franziu a testa, detendo-se quando Fausto começou a aproximar-se.

"O que espera, Marguerite? Já sabe o que deve fazer!" - a criatura apontava para o caçador.

"Meu Deus, será que perderam o juízo?" – Arthur entendeu de imediato do que se tratava – "Marguerite, por favor." - com um rápido movimento da mão e sem tocar no botânico, Fausto o jogou longe, deixando-o totalmente desorientado, caído no chão.

"Summerlee, não!" - a morena gritou, surpresa com tanta violência por parte de alguém que parecia inofensivo e que ela e os amigos haviam salvo. Entendeu que se tratava de uma armadilha, já que com esse poder, ele teria se livrado facilmente do grupo de raptors.

Fausto caminhou até ela, segurando seus ombros por trás e empurrando-a até Roxton. Sua voz estava diferente, horripilante; tornara-se grotesca, monstruosa.

"Mate-o de uma vez! O que espera? Desde quando se importa com alguém? Ele foi útil enquanto a protegia, mas isso é passado... você tem um propósito muito maior... quer voltar para casa? Quer conhecer sua família? Afinal, por que veio parar no platô? Anos e anos nesse lugar miserável para abrir mão da saída que lhe prometi? E por tão pouco? Não seja tola..." - dizia a seu ouvido segurando a mão fechada sobre a de Marguerite, que apertava o punhal.

"Não, não, não posso! Pare!" – gritava ela com os olhos em lágrimas. Definitivamente, se a saída do platô dependesse desse sacrifício, não estaria disposta a pagar o preço. Ou será que estava? Raiva e frustração a dominavam: havia dado duro, arriscado a si e aos amigos para cumprir o que pedira o fauno, e agora percebia que fora tudo em vão.

"A mãe dele ajudou em seu rapto, Marguerite... Já pensou que vingança melhor? Matar o filho da que contribuiu para que passasse por todos os sofrimentos, angústias... é sua chance de vingar-se!"

"Eu não quero vingança."

"Já pensou de que lado ele ficará? Acha que vai apoiar você se a mãe dele ainda estiver viva? Viva, idosa e talvez doente? E ele cheio de culpa por te-la deixado por tantos anos? Você não tem nenhuma chance.

O corpo de Marguerite enrijeceu-se, enquanto os olhos claros perdiam-se, olhando além... A voz de fauno tornara-se apenas um murmúrio distante quando seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Roxton.

De repente, passaram por sua mente alguns momentos importantes em sua convivência com esse homem que agora dependia unicamente de sua escolha.

"Marguerite!" – murmurou John – "Faça o que acha que deve fazer."

* * *

"_Não está dizendo que nos acompanhará na expedição?" perguntou Challenger em seu escritório em Londres, na primeira reunião do grupo.*_

"_Eu irei" – respondeu resolvida, ao que Roxton deu uma risada de escárnio. – "Algum problema?" ela quis saber._

"_O rio Amazonas não é lugar para uma dama" - foi a resposta daquele homem arrogante e grosseiro. Acostumada a ser subestimada e, em seguida, surpreender, normalmente não se importaria com o comentário sarcástico. Mas ele a perturbava. Num impulso rápido, a mulher pegou o rifle a seu alcance e atirou na gaveta da escrivaninha onde Roxton estava sentado, bem no meio de suas pernas._

"_Prometo deixar meus vestidos em casa."_

* * *

_Vordred está fazendo reverência a Gawain, e quando vai erguer seu corpo, tira uma adaga de sua roupa e a atira na direção do jovem rei. Marguerite, percebendo a intenção de Vordred, se coloca em frente a Gawain, levando a facada por ele. Roxton, imediatamente, apunhala Vordred, e em seguida segura Marguerite em seus braços.**_

"_Marguerite!" - ele retira a adaga que está cravada no ombro direito da herdeira._

"_Meu cavaleiro de armadura prateada!" - ela murmura antes de desmaiar nos braços do caçador, que acaricia seus cabelos._

* * *

_Amarrada a um gigantesco osso de dinossauro, Marguerite teme pela vida de John. Diante dela, alguém que é idêntico a Roxton, a ouve: ***_

"_Você sabe o que é isso? Amor? É dar valor mais para a vida e a felicidade de outra pessoa do que para a sua própria! Desejar dar a sua vida por alguém! O homem que você quer ser me ensinou isso... ele me ensinou mais do que qualquer pessoa. Me ajude a achar o amor dentro de mim! Eu o amo" - ela começa a chorar - "Só que eu nunca disse isso para ele."_

* * *

_Roxton fala um pouco mais alto, fazendo com que Marguerite, a sua frente, pare de andar.****_

"_Marguerite, espere! Marguerite, eu não quis dizer aquilo! Desculpe. Por favor... Olhe... Marguerite é o nome pelo qual eu conheço você. Se você quiser ser chamada Madge, Adrienne, ou apenas Jane, para mim tanto faz! Eu sei quem você é, eu conheço você. Eu conheço a coragem que você demonstrou durante a guerra quando ninguém mais podia saber sua identidade... e eu sei os motivos que a trouxeram para esse platô. Eu também conheço sua força, lealdade e amizade que você tem compartilhado com todos nós, bem como as decepções que você teve que suportar sozinha. Essa é quem você é para mim. Então, independentemente do nome que você escolha, ou da forma como queira ser tratada... Eu te amo, Marguerite."_

* * *

_Tomando a mão de Marguerite e surpreendendo-a, Roxton diz: - "E vc merece muito mais do que se permite ter. E eu te amo, Marguerite, e não diga que eu não posso, não finja que não pode me ouvir..."*****_

"_Não, eu não estou fingindo..."_

"_Então porque não pode dizer?"_

"_Mesmo se não foi verdade?"_

"_E não é?" - ambos sorriem. "Acabou, não pode mais fugir... fugir do seu futuro. Nosso futuro é agora..." – ele se aproxima mais dela, para beija-la._

"_Eu te amo! Mas..." _

_Roxton balança a cabeça em sinal negativo: "Chega de desculpas!...."_

* * *

Quando finalmente saiu daquele torpor, empurrou Fausto para trás, desvencilhando-se de seus braços e virando-se para ele.

Tornou a virar-se para Roxton, o punhal ainda em mãos. Levantou-o acima dele.

"Sabia que reconsideraria..." – o fauno exclamou triunfante a suas costas enquanto a herdeira, com toda a força desferia o golpe em direção ao homem amarrado na pedra.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tchan tchan tchan… não percam o último capítulo de DDT4: Segredos e verdades!!!**

_E se vocês sonham, devaneiam, entressonham, fantasiam, imaginam,  
acham, creem, deduzir, julgam, olham, pensam, chutam, pressupõem, presumem, supõem que o capítulo final vai ser publicado sem que vocês deixem reviews, tirem o cavalinho do Roxton da chuva pq não vai ter nada. GGGGGRRRRRRR!!!_

* * *

* Piloto.

** Camelot.

*** Eye for an eye

**** Legacy.

***** Trapped.


	9. Capítulo 9 final

**DDT4: SEGREDOS E VERDADES**

**Capítulo 9 (último)**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, comédia, drama **(muito drama)** e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS:** (por Lady K)

* Luanaa: Conta no que vc pensou, quem sabe não nos inspira na próxima fic ou em alguma outra? :D Mas provavelmente uma das suas hipóteses vai estar correta. Vc está certa, não dá pra confiar em ninguém nessa fic. Como diria Mulder, trust no one rs...

* Marguerrite: Sim, chegamos ao final finalmente, mas não se preocupe, já estamos trabalhando na continuação desta aqui, então seu vício será mantido. E assim vc não precisa se preocupar se R&M voltam agora ou não há há há (maldade!).

* Mamma Corleone: Obrigada por estar sempre presente nas reviews!!! Olha, a pressão está toda sobre mim. A Towanda tem malhado, está forte, estou me esforçando para ela não matar R&M! O capítulo está aí, só não garanto se vc ficará feliz com o final... estou mto má!!! (sua carinha do gato de botas não convenceu rs...)

* Rosa: Com esses pensamentos negativos, vc jamais será uma pessoa espiritualizada como nós. E vai nascer professora outra vez! A menos que vc aprenda a amar seus alunos :D

* Aline: Vakalicius, vc não é do tipo que espera final feliz, vc está bem? :P

* AmandaBBC: Só faltava vc!!!! Ah e vai ter continuação sim, mas bem mais rápida que da última vez rs... Já estamos trabalhando nisso.

Agradecemos a todos que acompanharam esta fic, principalmente quem deixou review :D esperamos que tenham gostado e, claro, nos vemos na próxima DDT! Ah e para quem está no meu orkut, não deixe de conferir as fotos de DDT com os atores que escolhemos para interpretar os personagens.

Rox bjos

* * *

"Não há o que reconsiderar!" - a resposta da herdeira foi curta e seca.

Num movimento rápido, Marguerite enterrou a adaga no peito de Roxton, que sucumbiu imediatamente. Saindo do torpor, ela viu o corpo do amado estendido, inerte, sem vida.

"NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!"

As lágrimas rolavam incontrolavelmente pelo rosto da mulher e, com o coração tomado de dor, ela retirou a faca do peito de seu amado.

"Sem você eu não vivo, meu amor." – disse soluçando enquanto levantava a adaga e, num átimo enterrou a arma em seu próprio corpo que sangrou até a morrrr_.... AAAAAIIIIIII!!!!! Não me puxa as orelhas Lady K... tô escrevendo a cena R&M como você pediu... AAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!_

* * *

Vocês viram como eu sofro? Agora sim, pessoal...

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Num movimento rápido, Marguerite cortou as amarras de Roxton, libertando-o.

"Não há o que reconsiderar!" - a resposta foi curta e seca.

Ele levantou-se, abraçando-a. Seus corpos se separaram apenas para que pudessem se olhar e John tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caía pelo rosto de Marguerite, prendendo-a atrás da orelha.

"Você está bem?" - perguntou o caçador. Isso soou engraçado para Marguerite, já que era ele quem, há pouco, corria perigo. O eterno protecionismo de Roxton.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, quando então se lembrou da presença de Fausto.

"O que está fazendo?!" - perguntou irritado - "Está desperdiçando tudo que lhe ofereço!"

"Seja lá quem for ou a intenção que tenha, você não me conhece, ou talvez achasse que me conhecia. Meu maior desejo é encontrar minha família, mas não poderia viver em paz sabendo que foi às custas do sacrifício de alguém... especialmente Roxton."

"É sua última palavra? Pense no que está perdendo!" - ainda insistiu o fauno.

Roxton estava a seu lado, numa posição totalmente protetora. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram e, sem qualquer arrependimento ou medo, ela reafirmou.

"É minha palavra final."

O tom de voz de Fausto se suavizou, tranquilo como quando os exploradores o haviam conhecido. Finalmente sorriu deixando Marguerite e o caçador confusos. Talvez ele estivesse tramando algo. Mas sua expressão era sincera e otimista.

"Parabéns, Marguerite. Você se mostrou digna ao abrir mão de seu maior desejo em troca do bem estar daquele que ama. Você aprendeu muito desde sua existência como Morrighan! E novamente, seu protetor a auxiliou nisso" - apontou para o homem que a abraçava - "Suas habilidades ficam mais fortes a cada dia e, logo, você terá pleno controle sobre elas, bem como o resgate de suas lembranças. É chegado um período tumultuado e confuso para você e seus amigos, o qual pressinto será superado enquanto vocês entendam o significado da união, amizade e amor. Este desafio foi vencido."

"Então..." - ela abriu a boca, mas nada saiu de seus lábios, porque o fauno prosseguiu.

"Acredito que vocês estejam mais perto de seu mundo."

"Você prometeu que nos mostraria a saída." – Roxton rompeu o silencio que mantinha.

"Não, meu amigo. Eu disse: 'Não tenho riquezas para oferecer, mas algo que será muito valioso: o mundo exterior que procuram.' Lamento muito que minhas palavras tenham sido mal interpretadas." – Fausto abaixou a cabeça– "Eu apenas fui o humilde instrumento para que vocês chegassem mais perto do objetivo que tanto almejam."

"Mas tenho um palpite de que vocês estão no caminho certo e eu, sem dúvida, torço muito para que isso aconteça."

A névoa esbranquiçada voltava a encobrir tudo ao redor. Marguerite segurou mais firme a mão de Roxton, esticando a mão livre para fauno. "Não vá ainda, por favor..."

Instantaneamente, ela se viu de volta à sala da casa da árvore, juntamente com o caçador e Summerlee. Sequer se atreveu a perguntar se havia sonhado ou se eles haviam passado pela mesma experiência. O punhal dourado preso ao cinto bastou-lhe para responder sua dúvida.

Preocupado, o casal aproximou-se de Summerlee. Não se esqueceram de que Fausto o havia arremessado longe, de forma violenta e talvez fatal, principalmente por se tratar de alguém tão frágil.

"Summerlee? Está ferido? Sente-se aqui..." - Marguerite foi a primeira a falar, conduzindo-o a um sofá com o auxílio de Roxton.

O ancião tirou um lenço do bolso, secando uma gota de suór que lhe escorria pela fronte. "Céus! O que foi isso? Não se preocupem, senti muita dor quando... Impossível! Já não sinto nada... Eu sonhei?" - ainda estava em dúvida se havia passado por algum tipo de alucinação.

Marguerite sentou-se a seu lado, segurando sua mão. John trouxe-lhe um copo com água.

"Não, professor... O encontro com nosso amigo esquisito foi bem real." – a herdeira satisfez sua dúvida.

"Mas agora não é o momento mais adequado para explicações." – decretou o caçador – "Precisa descansar agora, Summerlee."

"Tem toda a razão. Boa noite, meus amigos."

Quando Summerlee finalmente acalmou-se e foi para o quarto, restaram apenas Marguerite e Roxton.

"Vamos conversar, Marguerite."

"Outra hora, John. Estou cansada."

"Não te perguntei nada. Eu disse que vamos conversar. Agora! Estarei esperando na base da casa da árvore e se não estiver lá em cinco minutos, vou acordar todo mundo e você não vai gostar nada disso." – Roxton desceu no elevador, deixando a herdeira surpresa com sua atitude.

* * *

Verônica dormia calmamente. Os cabelos loiros caíam gentilmente, emoldurando o rosto bronzeado e de feições doces. Assim, até parecia alguém frágil, bastante diferente da mulher guerreira e forte que na verdade era.

Virou-se para o lado, abraçando o travesseiro que Malone costumava usar. Seu sono começava a agitar-se e ela a murmurar baixinho.

_"Há algo que possa fazer por ele? Já viu algo assim?" perguntava uma garota idêntica a Verônica, por volta de seus 12 anos de idade. _

_A outra com quem falava tinha a mesma idade. _

"Marguerite?" – murmurou a loira adormecida.

_"Conheço essa doença... é mortal se não for tratada a tempo" respondeu após sentar-se ao lado do homem idoso e colocar a mão em seu rosto, verificando-lhe a temperatura. Seu corpo estava tomado por várias feridas._

_Não foi sem espanto que Verônica reconheceu, no homem moribundo e de cabelos e barba ruivos, a figura de Challenger. Seria possível? Tinha certeza de tratar-se de outra época, de outras pessoas... ainda assim, eram ela, Marguerite e Challenger._

_"Preciso de algumas ervas. Preste muita atenção, o tempo é nosso maior inimigo agora..." - continuou a jovem morena, enumerando uma série de ervas._

As palavras já não eram ouvidas por Verônica, sua voz tornou-se mais e mais distante, até que o sonho se perdeu...

* * *

A herdeira caminhava cabisbaixa, um pouco à frente de Roxton. Parou ao chegar ao banco de madeira onde eles costumavam conversar enquanto tomavam café e ela costurava suas roupas. Apoiou as mãos e o corpo na mesa, ficando de frente para o caçador. Permaneceu com os olhos baixos, na expectativa. Ele a havia chamado; logo, ele que começasse a falar.

"Marguerite, eu..." - deteve-se numa tentativa de escolher as melhores palavras, parando ao lado dela, imitando sua posição - "Fiquei lisonjeado por ter ido parar naquele altar de sacrifícios." - disse com um sorriso receoso.

"Está me dizendo que ficou feliz por quase ter morrido em algum tipo de ritual druida?" - ela mordeu os lábios.

"Hummm... se bem entendi, você deveria sacrificar alguém que estimasse muito, ou não seria um sacrifício... não foi?"

Ela pareceu ter sido pega desprevenida e, obviamente, procurou escapar, dando de ombros e aparentando indiferença.

Mesmo arriscando que ela se afastasse abruptamente, resolveu ousar, passando a fazer carícias com o indicador nas costas da mão de Marguerite - "Realmente fiquei em dúvida sobre como ficaram seus sentimentos sobre... mim... sobre nós. Tudo foi tão repentino. Não tocamos no assunto abertamente."

Ela suspirou fundo, reorganizando seus pensamentos. Ainda via-se encantada em como John Roxton, o destemido caçador, podia ser tão doce e inseguro quando se tratava de sentimentos.

"Meus sentimentos por você nunca se alteraram, se é o que quer saber. Uma vez me disse que sabe quem eu sou... também sei quem você é: conheço sua lealdade, sua generosidade, seus sentimentos, sua integridade, seu otimismo mesmo quando tudo está contra você... Um dos meus maiores receios era não estar à altura de tudo isso e me decepcionar. Acho que ainda tenho medo disso, de você voltar à realidade e me deixar."

John colocou-se em frente a ela tocando e erguendo seu queixo do obrigando-a a encará-lo.

"Não vou te deixar. E não vou a lugar nenhum. Não sem você." - acrescentou num tom mais sério - "Tenho respeitado seu desejo de deixá-la pensar a respeito de tudo o que tem acontecido porque respeito seus sentimentos. Só Deus sabe o quanto tem sido difícil tê-la tão perto e não poder mais sentir sua pele se arrepiar ao meu toque, não poder sentir minha pele se arrepiar quando você me toca. Ouvir suas palavras, olhar nos seus olhos hipnotizantes... Pode pensar o que quiser, mas sou egoísta... quero tê-la para sempre comigo."

"Não me prometa nada que não possa cumprir." - ela sussurrou. Em todo esse tempo, havia decidido não pensar nele e em sua lembrança frequente, sempre presente. Nem no vazio que havia deixado em seu peito. Esperava que talvez assim doesse menos. Não doeu nem um pouco menos. Ouvi-lo dizer tudo isso, parecia fazer a dor aumentar. Odiava alimentar esperanças com a agora real possibilidade de que o passado envolvendo suas famílias os separasse.

"Mas isso é algo que quero e pretendo cumprir. Se minha mãe realmente tiver algo nessa história, mesmo sendo minha mãe, que Deus me perdoe, não poderei apoiá-la. E sabe que falo sério, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Enquanto esse momento de esclarecimento não chegar, não me peça para ficar longe, não outra vez"

Marguerite encheu os pulmões de ar, deleitando-se com suas palavras, e expirando suavemente. - "Meu coração... está definitivamente perdido."

"Está cada vez mais difícil desfrutar o buquê e resistir ao vinho" - disse afundando as mãos na cabeleira negra. Ao se dar conta, os lábios de Marguerite já estavam unidos aos dele.

A urgência de ambos era avassaladora, palatável. Suas línguas se uniam e se moviam sensualmente, num ritmo frenético. As mãos largas do caçador acariciam as costas da herdeira, deixando um rastro de calor por onde passavam.

Marguerite entrelaçou o pescoço daquele homem, inspirando seu perfume almiscarado.

"Roxton... eu..." - murmurou ao sentir o hálito suave e quente em seu pescoço, traçando uma linha de beijos da orelha ao decote que levava ao colo macio.

"Shhhh... depois, Marguerite... depois..." - calou-a aprofundando o contato.

Depois? O alerta na cabeça de Marguerite continuava aceso, repetindo as palavras de Fausto: _"Já pensou de que lado ele ficará? Acha que vai apoiar você se a mãe dele ainda estiver viva? Viva, idosa e talvez doente? E ele cheio de culpa por tê-la deixado por tantos anos? Você não tem nenhuma chance."_

"Não... não..." - as palavras saíam debilmente de sua boca. Num último átimo de força, conseguiu empurrá-lo, afastando-o.

"John, isso não pode ser. Nada mudou: não quero e não vou falar ou alimentar um futuro enquanto o passado não estiver resolvido." - passou a caminhar a passos largos de volta à casa da árvore. Ele ainda chamou seu nome, o que ela ignorou.

* * *

Parando perto da árvore o jornalista ouviu seu nome de uma forma que já se acostumara.

"Olá, Edward Malone!"

"Sra. Layton!" - ele cumprimentou sem qualquer empolgação.

"Lembra-se quando lhe disse que eu lhe pediria um último favor e que, depois disso, sua missão estaria concluída?"

"Sim." – respondeu com um misto de cansaço e tristeza - "O que mais devo fazer?"

"O oroborus, Ned." – Abigail continuou em um tom muito tranquilo – "Entregue-o a legítima dona."

"Marguerite?!"

"Apenas entregue. Não precisa explicar nada."

"Só isso?"

"Sim. No tempo certo eu mesma darei as explicações."

"E quanto a Verônica? Posso dizer que a encontrei?"

"Você está livre para fazer o que quiser, Ned." – sorriu a protetora.

* * *

Há meses Lady Elizabeth Roxton não sabia o que significava uma noite tranquila de sono. Já sentia pavor de deitar-se e dormir, temendo os pesadelos insistentes que a perseguiam. Quando, por fim, caía no sono, exausta, era sempre a mesma coisa: via homens encapuzados, em manto negros, perseguindo-a. Alguns lhe eram conhecidos: os falecidos pais da amiga Charlote, bem como outros de seus parentes que conhecera na juventude. Todos a perseguiam por uma floresta escura, com tochas nas mãos. Correndo entre os arbustos, tropeçando, machucando-se e voltando a lutar por sua vida, sentia cada vez mais perto que a alcançariam para o acerto de contas. Nesse momento, acordava aos gritos.

A imensa propriedade dos Roxton, habitada apenas por ela e uns poucos criados, tornara-se sua prisão e seu martírio. Não era nada incomum que ouvisse sussurros onde não havia ninguém. Também havia os vultos, a impressão de estar sendo observada. Objetos que sumiam e apareciam em lugares onde, tinha certeza, nem ela e nem os empregados haviam deixado.

Temia estar enlouquecendo. Porém, fruto ou não de sua mente perturbada, os sonhos e as vozes lhe cobravam uma única coisa. Assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos.

Naquela manhã, enquanto tomava seu café, chamou-lhe a atenção a foto de Leon e Anne e o pequeno artigo no jornal onde se lia: "O casal Mayfair faz valiosa doação ao Museu de Londres."

Inspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos.

"Anne... temos muito que conversar." - murmurou.

* * *

Não muito distante dali, Fausto aproximou-se da bela mulher, que usava uma veste branca adornada com um cinto dourado. Os cabelos, presos em uma longa trança eram enfeitados com uma tiara também cor de ouro.

Com uma pequena reverência o fauno saudou-a.

"Tudo foi feito conforme ordenado, protetora. O guardião a acompanhou nas provas e tiveram êxito em todas. Especialmente na última."

"Trabalhou muito bem, Fausto. Sou muito grata por isso."

"É sempre um prazer servi-la. A senhora acredita que ela já esteja preparada? Alguma dúvida quanto a ela ser a filha de Anne Mayfair?"

"Não tenho a menor dúvida. Ela realmente foi Morrighan, o que confirma que é filha de Anne e Leon. Sua vinda para o platô, para perto do guardião e dos outros causou uma grande transformação em seu íntimo ao longo dos anos; agora ela é outra pessoa, muito diferente da que chegou aqui. A linhagem de Mordred já não poderá contar com ela."

* * *

Marguerite organizava algumas roupas em suas gavetas quando ouviu a voz do jornalista atrás da cortina que dividia seu quarto.

"Marguerite... posso entrar?"

"Malone?" – a herdeira estranhou. Ned nunca havia ido procurá-la em seu quarto e, pelo tom da voz dele, parecia importante – "Claro, entre."

"Erh... desculpe interromper... Tem um minuto, Marguerite?" – perguntou afastando a cortina.

"Tenho algo para lhe entregar." – o jornalista pegou a mão da herdeira onde colocou o pequeno saco de estopa - "Isso lhe pertence."

Receosa, pegou o pequeno objeto entre as mãos sem, no entanto, abri-lo - "O que é isso?"

"Acredite. Por motivos que, se assim quiserem, explicarei melhor a você e aos outros, isso esteve sob minha guarda e me causou problemas suficientes. Mas agora que fiz o que devia, peço que me dê licença, pois preciso conversar com alguém muito importante."

Sem entender nada do que acontecia, ficou boquiaberta vendo-o sair tão veloz quanto jamais vira antes. Fixou sua atenção no objeto em suas mãos. Abriu lentamente até que seus olhos perplexos contemplaram o objeto.

"Mas... Como?"

_A camêra passeia para fora da casa da árvore em direção a floresta (tomada aérea) aproximando-se da mulher até se deter no rosto de Abigail Layton e em seguida para a paisagem infinita do platô enquanto a música de fundo vai se tornando mais alta._

_**Letreiros finais e... FIM!**_

_**Vem aí... DDT5!**_

_**Isto é... Se tiver review em DDT4... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!**_

_Das mesmas autoras: Depois da tempestade, DDT1, DDT2, DDT3, A História dos Irmãos Tão (Sygotsky e Lady K), As Aventuras dos Tão: Nada Levará o Meu Amor, João Roquis Tão e o Pé de Mamão e Um Toque de Finesse._

_Novidade: Um momento no tempo, fic traduzida por Lady K.  
_

_Não deixem de ler._


End file.
